Finding Happiness
by NeitiX
Summary: This story takes place 6 months after last episode of season 7. Where does life take Rory? And is there still hope for her and certain blondhaired young man? ROGAN
1. The Avocado Tree

**AN: I started writing again. I didn't like the "real" ending so I'm making my own. ****Here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it. **

1. The avocado tree

Rory is driving in her new car. A lot of things in her life are new at the moment: her job, her apartment, people around me, her furniture… The list could go on and on. A little while ago she was travelling across the country and didn't have a real home. Of course there was her mom's house in Stars Hollow but she hasn't really lived there for many years. Also her mom and Luke are making it their home and somehow Rory doesn't feel like she belongs there anymore. She has graduated from Yale and starting her own career. She isn't a little girl anymore.

She thought that her first job was her dream job. But after a while she was sick of being on the road all the time and living in motels. Constant packing and unpacking was frustrating. She missed a place called home.

Luckily she had become friends with a reporter who told her that there was an opening in the paper she worked for. She also agreed to write Rory a recommendation. Rory applied for the job and got it. This job was perfect. She would get to travel couple times in a month but she would also have a place where she would spend most of her time.

And so she moved. To San Francisco. The same town her ex-boyfriend and almost-fiancée lives in.

She has been missing him a lot for the past six months. There hasn't been any contact between them after the break up. Many times she has felt like she would love to talk Logan about some work related thing. He was the one with whom Rory has been able to talk about journalism and she really values his opinions. Other thing that she missed was being close to him. He always made her feel safe. At many lonely nights spend in motels she hoped that he would be there with her. She can't even count the times she had doubted her decision to turn down his proposal.

She is quickly getting use to living in San Francisco. Her fellow workers are nice and she has made some friends. One of her co-workers is an almost 60 year old lady called Lisa who reminds her of Mia. She has taken Rory under her wings. Her own children have moved to the other side of the country and she thought that Rory might need a "mother figure" since she is so far a way from her family. Rory has gladly accepted her help.

Lisa invited Rory to her house this Saturday and that's where she is heading right now. After almost thirty minute drive she pulls up front of the Lisa's house. It is a white house with large yard. The neighbourhood seems nice and makes Rory wish that some day she would live in a place like this instead of a small city-apartment.

She rings the doorbell and soon Lisa comes to open the door.

"Hi. I'm glad you made it." She greets with a smile.

"Thank you for having me. Your house looks really lovely." Rory answers.

Lisa ushers Rory to the back yard. They talk about work and their families while eating dinner.

"I love this yard. I grew up in the places that had big yards." Rory says.

"I love it too. We moved here right after my first child was born. I couldn't even think about raising my children in the city." Lisa tells her.

"This seems like a child-friendly area. Just like my hometown." Rory says.

"It is but unfortunately there aren't that many children around here anymore. When we moved here this area was just build and a lot of young people with children moved in here. Now original inhabitants are getting old and many of them still live in here. I think this area needs a little bit more life and that what children would bring here." Lisa explains.

"Maybe young people find this area again someday." Rory says.

"I'm hoping that maybe there will be some children in that house soon" Lisa says and points the house next to hers. "A young man moved there couple months ago. He seems like a very polite young man but unfortunately I haven't seen any girlfriend around. All I know about him is that his name is Logan and he works for some internet company. He doesn't talk much about himself."

Rory feels like her heart suddenly starts beating twice as fast as usually. Her Logan lives here. Right there in that house. When she looks over the fence separating Lisa's yard from Logan's she can see a top of an avocado tree. The avocado tree.

"That's nice but I should get going. It's getting late and I would like to get back to the city before dark." Rory says and stands up. She feels like she needs to get out of there as fast as possible.

Lisa checks her watch and says "I didn't even realise it was that late. Let me escort you out."

They walk to the front door and bid goodbyes.

Rory walks to her car and gets inside. She looks at Logan's house. It's dark and Rory wonders where he is. It's Saturday night so maybe he is in a bar hitting women. He might as well have returned back to what he was before she met him: a playboy. Rory can't stand the thought of Logan with another woman. She hasn't had any man in her life after Logan. Some how she feels like she isn't ready to date anyone yet.

Logan's house looks like a real home. She could have had a real home in that house with Logan if she only had said yes. They could have started their life together in that house. Maybe after few years there would have been a baby with his blond hair and her blue eyes.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a car pulling in front of Logan's house. Rory's heart starts beating fast when she sees Logan coming out of the car. He takes his laptop carrier from backseat and locks the car doors. He looks exhausted. Like he has been working for days without a break. He makes his way to his house and disappears inside.

Rory is overwhelmed. That was her Logan. The man she still loves. She feels sad and happy at the same time. She can't also help but be a little worried about him looking so tired. She considers ringing his doorbell but decides against it because she doesn't know what to say to him.

"Maybe some day I'm bold enough to do it. At least I now know where to find him." She thinks.

After few more minutes she starts the car and heads back to the city.

**AN: I just wanted to remind you to leave a review…**


	2. Admitting the Facts

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got from the first one. Tell me what you think about this one…**

2. Admitting the facts

Next day Rory is sitting at her desk in her office. Lisa comes to her.

"Morning. I just wanted to tell you one more time that I really enjoyed last night" She says.

"Huh… Oh yeah. Me too" Rory says.

"Is everything ok? You look tired. Are you sick? You shouldn't come to work if you're sick." Lisa asks Rory with concerned voice.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep so much last night." Rory answers.

"Was there some specific reason for you not sleeping? You seemed kind of weird yesterday when you left my place." Lisa says.

"Well… yes but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Rory starts.

"I promise. You can trust me." Lisa says and moves a chair next to Rory's.

"It's just that… Yesterday you told me about that new neighbour of yours. I realised that I know him." Rory explains.

"You know the mysterious Logan? How?" Lisa asks confused.

"We met in college. We both were working at our college-paper. Or I was working and he was there to annoy our editor." Rory says and smiles at the memory of Logan and Doyle.

"I thought he is a businessman, not a journalist." Lisa says.

"Well he is a businessman now but until last spring he was working for Huntzberger Publishing Group. He had an awful business crisis and he lost a lot of many. After that he quit." Rory explains.

"So he realised that journalism wasn't for him?" Lisa asks.

"He wanted to be free and that wasn't possible in HPG. So he wanted to leave there. And of course he couldn't get a job from any other company in the journalistic field."

"Because of the business crisis?"

"No. Because of Mitchum Huntzberger being his father."

"What? The Mitchum Huntzberger is Logan's father? So that makes Logan the run-away-heir. I read some article about it." Lisa says.

"That would be him." Rory says but before she can continue one of their co-workers comes asking Lisa to help her with something.

"We continue this later. I know that's not the whole story. You were way too upset yesterday for Logan to be just a guy you went college with." Lisa says.

"We could go to my place after work. I really don't wanna tell the rest of the story in any public place." Rory tells her.

"Sounds good" Lisa agrees before leaving Rory alone.

Rory takes a deep breath and starts working.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lisa arrive in Rory's place. Rory makes some coffee and soon they are sitting on the sofa in Rory's living room sipping their coffees.

"You were right. Logan is not just a guy I went college with." Rory starts. "We dated over two years".

"Vow. That's a long time. What happened to you guys?" Lisa asks.

"We were happy. We had some ups and downs in our relationship but we always worked through them in the end. I was his first girlfriend. He was one of the biggest playboys in Yale when we met. But he changed a lot in those almost three years that I knew him. For example when we had dated about a year and I suddenly lost my apartment, he asked me to move in with him. He was the perfect boyfriend. He was caring and thoughtful. When we met, I was studious and kind of shy girl who didn't experience the college-life the fullest but he pushed me out of my comfort zone. Last spring one day before my graduation he proposed to me. He had gotten a job in here so he wanted me to come with him. He had everything figured out for our life together. But I was a coward. I made some excuses about my career being ruined if I married him and I turned him down." Rory explains and Lisa listens patiently.

"So what was the real reason for you to turn him down?" Lisa asks.

Rory has never told the real reason to anyone so she hesitates a little before answering. "There were actually two reasons. One was that I was afraid that our marriage wouldn't work. I have seen a lot of failed relationship in my life. My mom has been engaged twice and married one. Every time the relationship ended soon. I have never lived in steady nuclear family. I know this sounds silly. How could I ever have a functioning marriage if I don't even try?"

"It's not silly. I got married when I was twenty-two years old. I had no doubts about wanting to get married but still I was worried if the marriage was going to work." Lisa tells Rory. "You said there were two reasons. What was the other one?"

"This one is kind of embarrassing." Rory says and sits quietly for a while before she opens her mouth again. "I was afraid of letting go of my mom."

"So it was the moving away thing?" Lisa asks.

"No, it wasn't that. I left home about week after my graduation and there was no way I could have stayed in Stars Hollow. It was sad to leave but I really haven't lived with my mom since I went to college. My mom and I have been freakishly close. She had me when she was only sixteen so we kind of grew up together. So it's just that… If I had married Logan, my mom wouldn't have been my closest relative anymore." Rory says embarrassed.

"Getting married doesn't mean you have to give up your parents. Your mom will always be there for you no matter what your marital status is. I became close with my mom again after I had my first child." Lisa tells Rory.

"I understand that now. My mom is once again engaged to our local diner-keeper. She is starting this whole new life with him and probably they are gonna have one or more children. And I'm not gonna belong to their new family as a constant figure. I'm only going to visit them on holidays and so but it's not gonna be me living with them." Rory almost shouts and tears come to her eyes. "I just figured all this too late. I lost Logan and now I don't belong in anywhere."

Lisa puts her arms around sobbing Rory. They sit quietly for a long while until Rory is able to stop crying.

"Do you know what you want from future?" Lisa asks.

"I'm not sure anymore. My dream has been to become an overseas correspondent but six months constant travelling made me doubt about that. My career is always been the thing I have dreamed about. I haven't thought so much about my personal life." Rory answers truthfully.

"Okay. Then we have to figure it out." Lisa says and stands up. "Lie down on the couch and close your eyes."

Rory does what Lisa asked her to do. Lisa sits down on a chair next to sofa.

"Okay. It's ten years from now. Imagine yourself to a place where you wanna be then." Lisa says and waits for few minutes before asking. "Where are you?"

"In a backyard of a lovely house. And there is this beautiful garden around me. I'm sitting in a chair on the patio." Rory answers.

"What are you doing?" Lisa continues questioning.

"I'm reading a book and watching a little girl play." Rory answers again.

"So there is a little girl with you? Tell me more about this girl?"

"She is wearing a pink swimming suit. She is about three or four years old and looks a lot of like me when I was little. She is playing in an inflatable paddling pool. She laughs and splashes water with her hands while looking at me." Rory describes.

"Is there anyone else around?" Lisa asks.

"A little boy, maybe six years old, comes running to me. He tells me enthusiastically how he scored in his soccer game. The boy doesn't resemble his sister. He has blond hair and brown eyes."

"Do you see their father?"

"Yeah. He is standing nearby smiling at his family."

"Do you recognise him?"

"Yes"

"Who is it?"

Rory is quiet for a while before answering. "It's Logan."


	3. Processing

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I got some reviews saying that it would be better if I wrote this story in past tense so I wrote this chapter in past tense. Please tell me which option is better… **

3. Processing

Rory's eyes popped open but all she was able to say was "Oh my god".

Lisa sat patiently waiting for Rory to continue. She knew that this realisation was a lot to process and Rory needed some time to get her thoughts together.

Suddenly Rory stood up and started pacing. She mumbled something but Lisa couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Rory honey, calm down." Lisa tried to tell her.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when I realise that I have ruined my life. I had a chance to happiness. I had a chance to get all that I imagined while lying on that couch. But no! I was so stupid that I turned him down." Rory yelled and couldn't help the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"The situation is not that desperate" Lisa said with calming voice.

"But it is! You weren't there when I handed the ring box back to him. You didn't see his face when I rejected him. He looked so… I can't even describe it. He will never wanna have anything to do with me. I have hurt him too deeply. God I'm stupid!" Rory ranted and started hitting her head to the wall.

Lisa quickly went to her to prevent her from hurting herself. She led her to the couch and made her sat down.

"We don't want you to have a bruised face when you go and get your man back." Lisa said to Rory with a smile.

"He won't want me back. Didn't you listen any of what I said." Rory said with sad voice.

"I did listen. And now you will listen to me. What you have told me about your relationship tells me that what you had was once-in-a-life-time kind of love." Lisa told Rory.

"Thanks for reminding me that I have lost the love-of-my life." Rory interrupted.

"You haven't lost him because neither of you can have what you had together with anyone else. And after you have been with your soul mate, you can't be happy with anyone else." Lisa explained.

"Are you quoting some harlequin book or something? Because I don't think that's gonna solve my problem." Rory said.

"I'm not quoting anything. I'm just saying that neither of you can move on because what you had was bigger than life." Lisa answered.

"How do you know that Logan hasn't moved on already? He could be dating some girl. Or even worse: many girls." Rory said and felt disgusted by the thought of Logan being a playboy again.

"If he was seeing some one, I think I would have seen the girl. Logan lives right next to me. I have only seen one girl with him since he moved in that house and it was his sister. Or that's what he told me when I asked about the pretty girl who was visiting him." Lisa told Rory.

"Honor was here? I haven't seen her after…" Rory started but couldn't finish the sentence with the word break-up.

"She seemed like a lovely girl. So my point is that there haven't been any girls in his house so that means that there is no girl in his life." Lisa said.

"I wasn't so sure about that. Like I told you, before we met he was a playboy. He had a new girl almost every night. He never took them into his place because he didn't want to spend whole the night with them since it would have led to an awkward morning. I was the first girl he ever spent the whole night with. So if he went back to his old ways, he wouldn't bring girls to his house." Rory explained.

"Do you really think that he could go back to that lifestyle after what you two had?" Lisa asked.

Rory didn't know what to say. She remembered how he reacted to their first break-up: by sleeping with almost an entire wedding party. But she also remembered how he told her afterwards that he did it to fill the emptiness that Rory had left. Which ended up being impossible. So he went after Rory and did anything to get her back.

"So what do I do now?" Rory asked finally.

"Now you think of ways to show Logan that you want him back. You have to show that you want him and you're here to stay." Lisa told her. "I have to go but we talk more tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome honey." Lisa said with a smile before she left a confused Rory by herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

Logan was sitting in his back yard staring the famous avocado tree. This house was supposed to be a real home. But it wasn't. It's just a house: four walls and a roof. It lacked the most important thing. It lacked Rory.

Logan tried not to think about her but it was impossible. There was too much things that reminded him of her. He missed so many things about her. Especially her outlook of life. She was able to see little everyday things in a magical light and she made him see things in a new way.

After their break-up he kept hoping that someday she would appear in his door saying that she changed her mind about the marriage proposal. But she never came. After time went by he stopped hoping for something that obviously wasn't going to happen.

He has thought a lot about what she said when she turned him down. He always believed that he was very supportive to Rory and all her dreams but apparently he wasn't if Rory thought that marrying him was the same as being locked in a closed.

He knew that asking Rory to move to other side of the country was a lot to ask. But it didn't mean that Rory couldn't have made her dreams come true. There were a lot of good newspapers in San Francisco and Rory had applied for some of them even before he got his new job.

He couldn't help but think that all those reasons she gave him where excuses and the real reason was that she didn't want to marry him. She finally had realised that she could do so much better than him.

He didn't even know anymore what he would say to her if she came to him. Somewhere deep down he was also mad at her. First she showed him what was like to be really happy and loved unconditionally. And then she took all that away from him. She literally broke his heart.

After their break-up he has drowned himself to his new job. It was all he has left. Colin and Finn were in other side of the country working for their family companies. Honor was pregnant for her first child and Logan didn't want her to worry for him in that state. He hasn't really reconnected with his family after leaving the family business. And what came to girls and dating… He just wasn't able to start dating again. After what he had with Rory everything else just felt so superficial. He doubted that there could be a girl who could take Rory's place and he couldn't go back to casual dating.

"If only Rory had said yes everything would be different in my life right now…" He thought.

A lonely tear fell down his cheek but he angrily wiped it away.


	4. A Drunk and an Angel

4. A drunk and an angel

It was already Friday and the week had flown by quickly for Rory. She was trying to come up with a plan to win Logan back. It needed to be something really spectacular if she wanted to succeed. She had abandoned every single idea so far. She remembered what Logan had done to win her back couple years ago: coffee cart, fancy fruit, going to her mother… He had gone all out.

Tonight Rory was going to Lisa's place. Lisa had agreed to help her with the plan and tonight they were going to brainstorm ideas. Rory thought that maybe being close to Logan (or at least his house) would help her to create a master plan.

Right now she was hurrying home from work to change and she was in a desperate need of a cup of coffee. She cursed that she had once again lost the track of time while working. She had promised to be at Lisa's at six o'clock and it was already over five.

She almost ran down the street and straight into a small café. She was only almost running because she was a Gilmore girl after all.

She ordered a cup of coffee and after receiving her cup she quickly paid for it and started her way home again almost running.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan came to work early on Friday. He had a lot of work to do before weekend and he wanted all that done because he wanted to have a free weekend. It was something that happened only rarely. Five days in a week were not enough to get all done. The company he worked for was doing well but it was new in business so it needed to stabilize its position.

Logan was surprised when he realised that he had done everything he needed to do and clock was only 5 pm. He decided to take a little walk around the centre of the city before heading back to his house. He needed fresh air after spending almost ten hours in the office.

Rory had been on his mind a lot lately. He tried to forget about her but couldn't. It was frustrating to constantly think about something that was out of his reach.

He was walking down a street looking everything that was around him. Suddenly a girl who hurried out of a café called his attention. The girl looked like Rory. But she couldn't be her. Rory was probably in the other side of the country. The girl was out of his sight before he got a good look of her.

"I'm going crazy" Logan thought silently.

All he wanted was to forget her. Even if it was just for a little while. He saw a bar nearby and decided to drown the memory of her.

He walked in and ordered a scotch. One didn't help so he ordered another one.

The night went on and he kept drinking to forget the love of his life.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lisa were sitting in Lisa's living room. The get-Logan-back plan was progressing quite nicely.

Lisa had asked Rory what were the most memorable things that Rory and Logan had done together. Rory told her about their trip to London, Valentine's weekend in Martha's Vineyard and the Life and Death brigade event where they jumped together.

Suddenly Rory had gotten an idea. Their journey together had started with the jump. That was when they both had realised that they had feeling for each other. You jump, I jump Jack.

She needed to create the jump all over again. It would symbolize a fresh start and also how serious she was. She surfed in the internet and found a place where they could do the jump. There was this company which offered many kinds of new experiences for people. One of the experiences happened to be a lot like the jump in LDB event.

The bigger problem was how to get Logan to the right place at the right time.

"You could write him a letter asking him to come." Lisa suggested.

"That way he could easily not come. It has to be something that definitely will get him there." Rory said.

"Is there anyone who could bring him there?" Lisa asked.

"If we were in Connecticut that would be possible but not in here. I don't know anyone who knows him and lives here." Rory answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by noise coming from the front door.

"Who could that be? My husband shouldn't be home until tomorrow." Lisa wondered.

"It could be a burglar." Rory said. "Let's go look together."

They silently walked to the front door. Rory was one step ahead and looked through the peephole. To her surprise she saw a very drunk but familiar blond trying to open the door with a key.

"It's Logan. He seems like he's drunk. I can take care of this." Rory told Lisa and opened the door before thinking the whole thing through. She was too worried about Logan to think.

"Logan, are you okay?" She asked him when she got the door open.

He hadn't even realised that the door in front of him had opened until he heard a voice. He lifted his eyes from his keys to look the speaker. And for the second time of the day he saw a girl who looked a lot like Rory.

"You look like a girl I use to know. But you can't be her. She doesn't want to be here. She didn't love me enough." Logan sounded really drunk. "She thinks that being married to me means that her life is over. So she said no to me. She wanted to have every door open instead of being locked in a closet."

Rory didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell that she was sorry and that she loved him a lot. That she still loved him. But she knew that Logan wasn't in the right condition to have that conversation right now.

"Let me help you home." Rory said and started leading Logan to his own house.

"You're an angel. That's what you are. A beautiful angel. She was also beautiful. But I wasn't enough for her. I tried so hard but she wanted someone better." Logan kept babbling and Rory had hard time keeping her mouth shut.

She took the keys from Logan and opened the front door.

"Will you come tuck me into bed and stroke my hair like she use to when I was sick?" Logan asked when they got in.

"Sure". Rory answered and help him to climb the stairs to second floor. She saw a door open in the end of the hall and guessed that it would be Logan's bedroom. She led Logan there and saw that she had guessed right.

She took off Logan's shoes. Logan started undressing himself but wasn't able to do that in his drunken state.

"Help me angel" He asked.

Rory hesitated a little but decided to do what he asked her to do. First she helped him to take off his tie and dress shirt. She thought about leaving the wife-beater on but Logan had different thoughts. He managed to get it half way off but not any further. Rory hadn't any other choice but to help him. A lot of memories came back to her when she saw the familiar scars in his chest. They were from the injuries he got in Costa Rica and she knew every single one of them by heart.

She help Logan take off his trousers and socks. When he was only wearing boxers, she helped him onto his bed.

She tucked him like he asked her to do.

"Goodnight angel." Logan said before shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight Logan" Rory whispered.

She sad on the edge of his bed and stroke his hair until she was sure he was asleep.

**AN: And so they have met. But what happens next morning? You just have to wait and see. In the meantime you can tell me what you think about this story so far…**


	5. Staying or Leaving?

5. Staying or leaving?

Rory sat next to sleeping Logan. She didn't know what to do now. Should she stay or should she go?

She wanted to stay and talk to him when he wakes up but she knew that he would have a hellish hang-over in the morning which made her doubt his ability to have a serious talk.

Silently she tiptoed out of Logan's bedroom and took her cell out of her pocket. She dialled Lisa's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Lisa said after answering.

"Yeah. I got him to sleep but I don't know what to do now. He was so drunk. I don't even know if he understood that it was really me who was helping him. He kept calling me angel." Rory told Lisa.

"What are you going to do now?" Lisa asked.

"That is what I was going to ask you because I don't know. Part of me wants to stay and make sure he is okay. But other part thinks that it's not wise because I don't think he wants to see me here when he wakes up. He said some things that made me realise how much I really hurt him." Rory said.

"I can't tell you what to do. You need to figure it out on your own." Lisa said.

"I think I'm gonna leave soon. He is not going to be feeling well in the morning and I being here might just make it worse. I'm just gonna take care of some things here and then I'm gonna come and get my purse before heading home." Rory said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon" Lisa said and hung up.

Rory took care of few things before she went to see Logan. She put a glass of water and two pills of aspirin onto his nightstand.

She watched Logan sleeping for few minutes before standing up. She leaned down and gave Logan a little kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Logan. I love you." She whispered and left wondering if she was doing the right thing by not staying.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan woke up feeling like his head was going to explode. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a glass of water and some pills of aspirin on his nightstand and took the pills. He wondered for a while how had they appeared on his nightstand. Maybe he put them in there last night. He couldn't remember even how he got home.

"Weird. I don't remember how I got home last night but I was wise enough to prepare for morning headache." Logan thought.

Then a horrible thought came to his head. What if he didn't put those pills in there? Had he hooked up with some woman last night?

"No, no, no…" He pulled the blanket over his head. If there has been a woman, maybe she was there still. He wanted to disappear. He tried to listen if there was someone else in the house but heard nothing.

He lay on his bed for half an hour until the aspirin had kicked in. Then he stood up and went to shower. He couldn't still be sure that he had spent last night alone but at least he was pretty sure that he was alone now.

After shower he put on some sweats and made his way down stairs.

When he got to kitchen he saw something that made him stop abruptly. There was a letter on the kitchen table.

"Oh god. There was someone here. I can't believe I did this." Logan thought cursing himself. He didn't want to think that he had had sex with some hook-up last night. He wanted Rory to be the last one who he had touched that way.

"Time to face the music." He said out loud and walked to the kitchen table. He took the letter in his hand and opened it.

His eyes popped wide open when he saw the familiar hand writing. He had to sit down and take a deep breath before he was able to start reading.

_Hi Logan_

_You probably wonder how a letter from me has emerged to your kitchen table so I'm going start by explaining what happened last night. You came home from a bar I guess and accidentally tried to open the wrong door with your keys. The door happened to belong one of my co-workers and I was there visiting her last night. So I helped you home. Nothing happened between us if you wonder that. You passed out right after I got you to bed. _

_Now that that's cleared out I can move to real reason for this letter. I want to talk to you face-to-face. I know that I hurt you and that you don't owe me anything but I'm begging you to give me a chance to talk to you. Everything happened so quickly when we broke up and I didn't get to say what I really wanted to say but was too afraid to. So in the end of this letter are my cell number (if you have forgotten it), my new e-mail and my home address. That's right I live in San Francisco now. _

_If you don't let me talk to you voluntarily, I'll just have to stalk you. I didn't get to do it when I wanted to find out about LDB and I hope I don't have to do it this time either… ____ But it is your call._

_Just please contact me. I promise I'm not trying to make things worse. I just want to talk._

_Rory_

_P.S. I made you some sandwiches. They are in the fridge. And I loaded your coffee maker. All you have to do is push the button. I hope you have already found the aspirin that I left upstairs for you. I thought you might need them._

_P.P.S. I have missed you. A lot._

Logan put the letter on the table and stared it. Rory had been there. She had taken care of his drunken ass.

After almost ten minutes of staring Logan finally stood up. He made his way to coffee maker and pushed the button. After that he opened the fridge and there were two sandwiches. Rory had made them just the way she knew he liked them.

He waited for coffee to be ready and poured a cup for himself. He took his breakfast back to table and sat down. He took a sip from his coffee. It tasted familiar. No-one made the coffee taste the same as Rory.

While he ate his breakfast he thought about Rory and whether or not he should contact her. He re-read the letter and tried to figure if it was good or bad thing that she wanted to meet him. He came down to two options. One: She wanted meet him to explain why she thinks they are better apart and why it would have been wrong to get engaged. Two: She wanted to have a second chance.

The first option sounded horrible. He didn't want to hear Rory telling him that she is better without him.

The second option sounded nice to him but he wasn't sure if they could go back to what they had even if they both wanted to. So much had happened after their break up. What if they ended up hating each other? Logan didn't want to ruin the good memories that he had with Rory. He didn't want them to have even worse ending than they had already.

He didn't know what to do. He decided to not do anything right now. He was still too hangover to make this kind of decisions.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory was at her home thinking about last night. She couldn't help but think how good it felt to touch Logan again. But she also remembered Logan's bitter words. Was there hope for them after everything she'd done? She wasn't at all sure but she needed to try.

Rory wasn't very patient person so she didn't particularly enjoy waiting for Logan to contact her.

"I give him a week. If he doesn't contact me by next Saturday, I will start pushing him to talk to me." She thought.


	6. Living Like a Monk

6. Living like a monk

Monday morning Logan was at his office trying to get some work done but a certain brunette was disturbing his concentration. He knew he needed to decide whether or not to meet her. He wanted to talk to someone about the situation and hear someone else's opinion but he didn't know who to talk to. He had some "friends" in San Francisco" but they weren't close enough for him to confide in with so private thing. He considered calling to Honor but decided against it. She was so hormonal these days that her opinion wouldn't really have been rational. More like emotional.

After contemplating his options he dialled a familiar number which he hadn't used a lot for a while.

"Hello" A voice answered.

"Hi Colin. It's Logan."

"Hi man. It's been while."

"Yes it has. Did I call on bad time?"

"Not at all. How have you been?"

"Fine. A little lonely but otherwise fine. And you?"

"Good. Finn has been bugging me to spend time with him so if you're lonely I can send him to you. But it's a no-right-to-return kind of delivery."

Logan laughed before answering. "Well if I become totally desperate I will call you otherwise you can have him."

"Did you have some particular reason for this call or did you just call to chat?" Colin asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "I need your advice about something."

"Okay. Tell me."

"You remember how things ended up between Rory and I last spring?" Logan started.

"Yeah. I do remember."

"I met her last Friday. I don't remember anything about the meeting because I was kind of drunk but she was there."

"How can you be sure if you don't remember?"

"She left me a letter. She lives here now and wants to see me but I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why does she want to see you?" Colin asked.

"I don't know. Her letter was short. It says she wants to meet me and if I don't contact her, she will come after me and stalk me until I talk to her." Logan answered.

"Did she say what she wants to talk to you about?"

"No and that's the problem. She said she misses me so that indicates that she maybe wants to start dating again or something like that. But she also said that she wants to talk because things ended so suddenly between us and we didn't really talk in the end. That could indicate that she wants to have a better break-up scene. Maybe she's seeing someone and wants a closure or something." Logan explained.

"Whoa. I think you're reading way too much from the letter."

"If you were in my situation, would you meet her?"

Colin was silent for a while. "I don't know. It depends on in what so many things that only you can know."

"Come on Colin. That doesn't help me at all. I really don't know what to do and I need your advice." Logan pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you a straight answer but I can help you to figure out what you want to do." Colin said.

"Okay. How can you help me with that?"

"I ask you questions and you answer as truthfully as you can. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you seeing someone at the moment?"

"No."

"Have you dated after Rory?"

"No."

"Not even casually?" Colin asked because he was curious and Logan living like a monk sounded unbelievable.

"Not even casually." Logan admitted.

"Vow. I never thought I would see the day Logan Huntzberger lives in a celibate." Colin couldn't help but comment.

"I can't see how you making fun of my non-existing sex life is helping me to figure what to do with Rory."

"Sorry. I just couldn't pass that one without mocking a little. But let's continue. Do you still wish that you and Rory would get back together?"

"Sometimes yes. But she said some things when we broke up that hurt me a lot and also made me question if I'm good enough for her. I'm not sure if we can be like we use to be after everything that has happened."

"Next one is the most important question. Do you think that if you don't meet her, you can live your life without wondering what could have happened?"

"I think maybe… " Logan started.

"It's a yes-or-no question. And remember: be honest to yourself." Colin interrupted. "So yes or no? Can you live your life without wondering what if?"

Logan was quiet for a while before answering. "No"

"Then I think you should meet her. Maybe she does want to get back together and maybe not but you need to know. It seems to me like you can't move on before you are sure things are over between you and Rory for good."

"You're right. I should meet her." Logan admitted.

"I got to go but keep me updated or I send Finn there to snoop around." Colin said.

"I got to get back to work too. Thanks man. This really helped. If you and Finn are free sometime, you could come to visit me." Logan suggested. He had missed having his best friends around.

"We'll think about that. Bye Logan"

"Bye" Logan said and hung up.

All he had to do now was to contact her. But how?

---------------------------------------------------

Rory was feeling restless. She was waiting for hearing from Logan. It had already been two days since Logan must have found her letter. She kept her cell with her all the time so that she wouldn't miss his call and she checked her e-mail once every hour. She knew it was kind of pathetic but couldn't really help it. She was too anxious.

She was in the middle of a staring competition with her cell when it beeped to inform that she had a new message. Quickly she took the cell in her hand and pressed the button to read the message.

It was from him. Her heart started beating faster.

_Fine let's talk. Tomorrow at 5 pm the little coffee house called Café Sun. Okay? -Logan_

He agreed to meet her. She was so happy. His message was somehow cold and distant but she didn't care. She had a chance to talk to him. To convince him that she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She sent him a message back.

_It sounds great. I'll see you then. Thank you so much for agreeing to see me. -Rory_


	7. Honesty Is the Word of the Day

7. Honesty is the word of the day

It was 4.57 pm on Tuesday afternoon. Rory was waiting for Logan at the Café Sun. She had a coffee in front of her. She had considered if she should have waited until Logan got there before she ordered but had decided against it. Coffee relaxed her and at the moment she needed it. She had gone through what she was going to say many times in her head but she knew that when Logan was sitting there across from her, she wouldn't be able to follow her well planed speech.

Exact five o'clock Logan walked into the Café Sun. He saw Rory sitting in a table in far corner of the coffee house. He took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Hi" He said simply.

"Hi. I'm clad you came." Rory said with a nervous smile.

Logan sat down and gave his order to a waitress who stopped by to table. They sat quietly for a while.

"So what you wanted to talk about?" Logan asked after he had received the coffee cup he had ordered.

"I have… well the thing is… I wanted to…" Rory stammered. She knew this was the time to be honest so she needed to say what she wanted Logan to know. "I know I have hurt you a lot and that I don't deserve you after what I have done but I hate not being with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"That's kind of hard to believe because six months ago your career was more important to you than us being together. I don't remember your exact words but you said something like being married to me would prevent you from having the career you want." Logan said more harshly than he had intended. He regretted his words as soon as he saw tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes. Even after everything she had done to him, he didn't want to make her cry.

"That was a lie. I wasn't even ready to admit to myself why I turned you down. And I was less ready to admit it to you." Rory said.

"So you don't think that being married to me means doors being closed for you?" Logan asked.

Rory shook her head. "No, I don't think so and I never really thought so. And I wanna tell you the real reasons now. But I want you to know I don't think this way anymore. This is what I thought then. Now I think my reason were just my stupid insecurities."

Logan nodded but didn't say anything so Rory continued: "First reason was that I was afraid that it wouldn't work and we would start hating each other. You see my mom always failed with every relationship she had. I have seen her broke two engagements and her marriage with my dad only lasted for three months. Now I know it was a stupid reason because how can you succeed if you don't even try. And if you look for example my grandparents, you can see what a marriage can be at its best. They have been together many decades and they are still happy and very much in love." 

"So you turned me down because you didn't believe that we could be happy in a long run?" 

"Actually that's another stupid thing. I never thought about us getting old together. All I though was failed relationships around me and that made me insecure about marriage and life long commitment in general." Rory said in shame.

"Why didn't you talk to me about all this? When I first thought about asking you to marry me, I had my insecurities too. My parents aren't exactly the greatest example about functional married couple. But then I realised that we were nothing like them." Logan told her.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

"So that was the only reason for you to say no?" Logan asked.

"No. There was another reason."

"And what was that?"

"My mother"

"What? When I asked her permission to ask you to marry me, she said yes." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She never said anything when I asked her what she thought I should do but I saw it in her eyes. She wanted me to say no." Rory explained.

"You said no because that was what she wanted you to say?"

"Not entirely. It was also that we had been the Gilmore girls for my whole life and I wasn't ready to give that up." Rory said feeling even more embarrassed by her own behaviour.

"I don't understand. Was it the whole moving here thing?" Logan asked even more confused.

"No. It wasn't that. I haven't lived with my mom for many years and I didn't feel like I needed to be close to her physically. It was that if we had gotten married you would have been my closest relative not her. It's like, when you start a new job and you have to give your emergency info, I wouldn't give her name and number anymore." Rory said and wanted to disappear from earth. She was so ashamed but she wanted Logan to know all this.

"I would have never tried to pull you away from your mother." Logan said.

"I know that. None of my reasons had anything to do with you. I don't want you to think you did something wrong. It was all me. I just let my stupid insecurities and other irrelevant things to affect my decision and in the end I made the wrong one." Rory admitted.

"What do you mean?" Logan was almost sure that Rory just admitted that she should have said yes.

"I'm unhappy, Logan. A week after graduation I got what I thought was my dream job. I got to follow Barrack Obama around the country. But it turned out I it wasn't the thing that made me happy. I missed having a home and I missed you. After almost six months I quit my job and got a new one here. All my life I had dreamed about being an oversee corresponder and suddenly I knew that wasn't my thing. It felt empty. My friend did a test for me to help me figure out what I want for my life. In that test I had to imagine my life ten years from now. Do you know what I saw? I saw us in a backyard of a house with two kids." Rory couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks anymore. "That was exactly what we would have had if I had said yes."

Logan didn't know what to say. Even in his wildest dreams he never had thought that he could hear Rory saying what she had said today. He handed a tissue to Rory. He knew that this was his moment to be honest too. 

"I want to be honest to you too, so I have to tell you some things that might make you feel bad but you have to know." Logan started.

Rory nodded and said: "I deserve to feel bad."

"Since the break-up I have thought that I wasn't good enough for you. I tried so hard to be but I failed."

"You were too good for me. I was the one who didn't deserve a man like you." 

"When I moved here I was miserable. You broke my heart and on top of that I had to live alone in a house I had chosen for us. The avocado tree in the backyard reminded me of you. Everything reminded me of you. I started working like a crazy man to forget about you but it wasn't easy. I was lonely and I still am. The job was all I had left. My friends and Honor are far away. I had just left the family company and my relationship with my parents was kind of broken because of that. I had counted on you. You were the foundation of my life and suddenly you weren't there anymore. I felt like my whole world had collapsed." Logan's words made Rory's tears flow even faster. "And the reasons you gave me when you turned me down made me feel like it was my fault that you wouldn't marry me. You really hurt me, Rory."

"I know and I regret it a lot. You were also my foundation. I belonged with you. Not in Stars Hollow with my mom. Not in campaign trail with other reporters or countless of motel rooms. My life is empty without you. I would do anything to turn back time to that moment we stand in the courtyard of Yale. Instead of saying no and ruining life for both of us, I would say yes." Rory told Logan. 

They sat in the silence for a while until Rory started speaking again. "I want you back, Logan. I know that it is lot to ask after what I have done, but I'm willing to do anything if you just give me a chance. I want you to know that I'm serious about this. If you asked me right now to elope with you, I wouldn't doubt a second before saying yes. You can make all the rules and I will follow them. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance."

"I don't know, Rory. A lot has happened since the proposal. Even if we both wanted to, we might not be able to go back where we were." Logan said.

"But it's also possible that we could be happy. Someday we might be living together in a house with a large backyard and have a few kids running around." Rory pleaded.

"I have to think about this." Logan said and stood up. "I contact you when I'm ready."

"Okay. Take all the time you need." Rory said.

Logan nodded and started to walk away. Suddenly he turned around and said. "By the way thank you for taking care of me last Friday."

"You don't need to thank me for that. It was least I could do." Rory told him before he left.

Rory looked his divergent figure and hope this wasn't the last time she saw him.

**AN: I have already the next chapter ready. I post it maybe tomorrow. I think you are going to love it… But tell me first what do you think about this one??? **


	8. A Stormy Night

8. A Stormy night

It was already Saturday and Rory hadn't heard anything from Logan. She knew Logan needed time and a few days wasn't a lot of time but the same times she was impatient. She wanted so badly to hear Logan say that he would give her a second chance. She tried to repair herself to a rejection too but even the thought of Logan telling her it was over for good was unbearable.

It didn't help at all that the weather was awful. It was really windy and weather forecast said that there was going to be a thunder storm in the evening. Rory hated thunder. When she had been little, she had always hidden on her bed under pile of blankets when the thunder came. Now she didn't hide anymore but it didn't mean she liked the thunder. She remembered many stormy nights that she had spent with Logan. She had snuggled as close to him as she possibly could and that made her feel safe. Logan had some kind of magic ability to make her feel safe no matter what.

She couldn't help but think that maybe she would never get to snuggle close to him. Maybe she had lost him for good.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan's Saturday had been spent in the office for two reasons. One: he had work to do and two: he didn't want to be at his house. After his meeting with Rory, he had started imagine how Rory would look in his house. One evening when he had been sitting in his backyard, he had imagined Rory there sitting with him and two kids playing around.

He left the office at 7 pm and decided to drive around the city for a while before heading home.

Even if he imagined them living happily ever after, he wasn't sure that could be the reality. He had talked to Colin again but he couldn't tell him what to do. He had said that it was all up to whether or not Logan was able to forgive Rory. If he couldn't, they wouldn't have future together. Logan had thought that a lot. He knew that Rory had been able to forgive him when he had broken up with her through his sister, when he had slept with those girls while they were broken up and when he had acted like a jerk after his business failure. She had given him the second, the third and the fourth chance. Rory was only asking him to give her a second chance. She deserved that after being so understanding with him so many times.

He also knew that he shouldn't have acted way he did when he proposed. He knew Rory and she wasn't a person who liked big chances with little time to prepare or decide. She needed time to make pro/con-lists and do some research. He had asked her to move across the country and to marry him at the same time with only one day to think about it all. Rory had panicked and run away because that what Rory Gilmore does when she feels overwhelmed.

Without even realising where he was heading, he had ended up near Rory's apartment. He remembered her address by heart. Actually he had read Rory's letter so many times that he could remember every word in it. He stopped the car in front of the Rory's apartment building but didn't get out of the car.

He wanted to give her another chance but the thing preventing him was the scare of them not making it. Then he remembered Rory's words: _I was afraid that it wouldn't work and we would start hating each other. Now I know it was a stupid reason because how can you succeed if you don't even try._

He was doing the exact same stupid thing right now. He was letting his fear of them not making it prevent them from trying. The truth was that if they didn't try they would both be unhappy which wasn't any better than trying and failing. But if they tried they had a chance to be happy.

Logan was brought back to reality from his deep thoughts by thunder.

"Rory must be scared right now. She always hated the thunder." Logan thought and looked up to Rory's apartment building. Without thinking further he stepped out of the car and went inside of the building in front of him. He took the elevator to fifth floor and looked for Rory's door.

He rang the doorbell and waited for Rory to open the door.

Rory was trying to make herself forget the thunder by reading a book when she heard the doorbell ringing. She wondered who that could be. She opened the door and saw Logan standing there. He had his hands in his pant pockets and he was looking as good as always.

"I thought you might want some company while it's thunder outside." He said.

Rory smiled and gestured him to come in. "You're right. I could use some company. Come in."

They walked to the living room and sat on the couch. They were sitting in the different ends of the couch and neither knew what to do or say. A peal of thunder was heard from outside and Rory uncontrollably winced. Logan saw it, opened his arms and said: "Come here".

Rory was happy to obey. She snuggled close to him and hid her face to the crook of his neck. Logan inhaled the smell of her hair. It was the familiar scent that was a mix of vanilla and flowers.

They sat like that for many minutes before Logan started talking: "I want us to try again. I do have my fears of us not making it but if I walk away without even trying to make this work, I would do the same mistake you did last spring. I need time to start trusting you fully again so you have understand that things won't go back where they were right away. I can't pretend that last six months didn't happen."

"I give you all the time you need and do what ever you want me to do. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory said and hugged Logan tighter. She couldn't prevent the happy tears from falling down her cheeks.

Logan looked at her and wiped away the tears with his thump. "Hey, no more crying." He said with a smile. Rory laughed and her eyes sparkled the way they use to.

"I love you, Logan. Always and forever. I don't expect you to say it back, but I want you to know that I do."

"I love you too, Ace. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

They smiled for each other with smiles that almost reached to their ears. Logan leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. After the kiss ended they settled down lying on the couch. Rory was half way on the top of Logan. Her ear was on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. They lay there silently, both enjoying the moment. It was a comfortable silence. They knew they still had a lot of things to talk about but right now those things didn't matter. All that was important right now was to lie there together. It didn't take long for Rory to fall asleep while listening the familiar sound of Logan's heart. Not long after Rory, Logan fell asleep too holding her in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up next morning and smiled when she remembered where she was: in Logan's arms. She snuggled even closer to him and felt him stir.

"Morning" She said.

"Good morning, Ace" Logan answered and opened his eyes to look the beautiful girl lying on his chest.

"Coffee." He heard her mumble and laughed.

"Your addiction hasn't chanced I see." He said. "I can make you coffee but that means you have to let me go."

"You don't have to do that. I can make coffee for us." Rory said quickly because she felt like he shouldn't be serving her after all that has happened.

"Hey. Listen to me, Rory." Logan said and lifted Rory's chin so that she was looking at him. "I don't want you to feel like you're walking on egg shells around me. We have both made mistakes and we have forgiven each other. I want you to be yourself. Okay?"

"Okay. That I can do." She said with a smile. They shared a kiss which turned into a full make-out session.

"I go and make the coffee now. Would you like some pancakes too?" Logan said when they stopped kissing.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes?" Rory asked sounding like a child.

Logan laughed at her excitement. "Sure."

Logan stood up and made his way to kitchen. Rory heard him opening the closets trying to find the ingredients. She couldn't stop smiling. Her Logan was here making her breakfast. Life couldn't get any better than it was now.

---------------------------------------------------

"Here you go." Logan said and put a plate full of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Rory. "I put extra large amount of chocolate chips in them. Just the way you like it."

"Thank you." Rory said and gave Logan a kiss before digging into her food. "Yummy."

"Glad to see that you haven't lost your appetite." Logan said smiling.

"Never. My mom would probably disown me for that." Rory joked.

Logan laughed but then got serious: "I have to ask you one thing."

"Feel free to ask anything."

"Were you gonna contact me before we accidentally met?"

"I had thought about it since I came here. But first I didn't know where to find you. When I found out where you lived I started to formulate a plan of how to show you what I feel. Actually the night we met I was visiting your neighbour, who happens to be my friend, to create the master plan to get you back. But then we met and the plan didn't work anymore." Rory explained.

"So what did this master plan include?"

"I would have recreated the jump from LDB event. It would have symbolized a new beginning. I found this company which offers many kinds of new experiences for people. One of the experiences happens to be a lot like the jump in LDB event. The only problem in my plan was to how to get you there to jump with me." She said and looked at Logan who had a mischievous smile on his face. "What?"

"Let's do it"

"What?"

"Let's do the jump."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I haven't done something wild for a while and I need some adventure in my life. I'm sure that it wouldn't do anything bad for you either. And like you said it would symbolize a new beginning for us." Logan told her.

Rory was quiet for a while before saying: "You jump, I jump, Jack."

---------------------------------------------------

The same afternoon they arrived to the jumping place. There was a big scaffold which looked a lot like the one in LDB event. They checked in to a staff member. They were given all kind of safety devices and instructions what to do to be safe.

"If you follow all these instructions, this is perfectly safe." The staff member told them.

"Have you tested it with potatoes?" Logan asked jokingly but the staff member only looked at him confused.

Finally they climbed up. Rory was as nervous as she was last time but she wanted to do this for Logan.

Logan saw that Rory was worried when they stood on the scaffold ready to jump. He kissed her and whispered to her ear: "It's gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

Rory looked him in the eyes and nodded.

They stepped to the edge and jumped hand-in-hand. Rush of adrenalin went through their bodies and when they landed they both started to laugh.

"Twice in a lifetime experience." Rory said.

"Only if you want it to be." Logan told her and pulled her to a passionate kiss.

**AN: And so they lived happily ever after… Just kidding. I'm not done with the story. I love writing them together so I'm going to keep going even though they are back together now. So did you like it?**


	9. Cooking Coffee

**AN: Here comes the next chapter. This is the longest one I have ever written. Enjoy and review!!!**

9. Cooking coffee

After the jump Logan took Rory to his house. He stopped the car in front of the house and got out. Rory stepped out of the car too but instead of walking to the front door, she stayed next to the car staring the house. Logan looked at her and saw the weird look on her face.

He made his way over to her and asked: "What's the problem, Ace?"

Rory bid her lower lip and studied the house intensively. "It's just that, this is the house. The house with the avocado tree in the back yard. And I'm still not sure if I deserve to step into that house."

"Rory, you have been in there already."

"I know but at that time I was so worried about you that I didn't really think where I was." Rory answered.

Logan took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "That's my house which means I am the one who decides who deserves to come in. I want you there and I want you to stop punishing yourself about what happened. It's time to move on."

Rory saw the sincerity in his eyes and said "Okay". She took a deep breath but let Logan lead her inside.

They stepped inside and Logan couldn't help but comment: "See that wasn't so hard."

Rory chuckled "It's a beautiful house."

"I can give you a tour." Logan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Come on." He said and pulled Rory to stairs.

"Doesn't this tour include the downstairs at all?" Rory asked playfully.

"Hey it's my tour and I get to decide how it goes." Logan pretended to be offended.

"So where does this tour of yours start?" Rory asked when they arrived upstairs and Logan pulled her down the hall.

"First stop is my bedroom." Logan said and led Rory into room in question.

"It's a very nice bedroom." Rory said while she looked around.

Logan stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. "I'm glad you like it."

He started kissing her neck with feather light kisses. Rory leaned to him and let her body relax in his embrace. Logan turned Rory around and passionately kissed her on the mouth. He licked her lip to get entrance to her mouth which she happily granted. Their kiss lasted minutes and when they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath.

"I suggest we do the rest of the tour in the house later because right now I would like to do a mini-tour on your bed." Rory said with seductive voice.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." Logan said as he scooped Rory in his arms and walked to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

It didn't take long from them to get rid of all their clothes. Rory pushed Logan down to bed and straddled him. She started slide her hands around his body while her mouth was kissing and licking his neck.

"God Ace" Logan moaned and tried to pull her lips to his.

"Lie down and enjoy. I'm just re-familiarizing myself." She whispered.

His Ace stark naked straddling on top of him touching all over his body was just heaven for him. He knew he could easily get use to this. He just lay there with his eyes closed and enjoyed the attention.

Suddenly he felt Rory's mouth on his cock. "Oh God…" He moaned and at the same time his eyes popped open. Oh yeah, he could really get use to this.

---------------------------------------------------

Two exhausted lovers were lying on the bed trying to steady their breathing.

"That was… vow…" Rory said.

"Yeah. It was awesome. A great way to end six month long celibacy." Logan said jokingly.

"What?" Rory said and turned to look at him. "Are you saying that you haven't been with anyone since the last time we…?"

"It just didn't feel right." Logan explained. "Have you been with someone?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer but he felt like he needed to know anyway.

"God no. I didn't want anyone else to touch me. It felt too intimate." Rory said seriously before changing her tone to a playful one. "Do you know that if you don't do it at least twice at the first time you have sex after six months of celibacy you're cursed to have bad sex for the rest of your life."

"Oh really?" Logan asked with a light tone.

"Yes. I think I read it from Cosmo."

"Then is must be true. At least we don't want to take any risks." Logan said as he pushed her down to bed and started hovering above her.

"I think that would be wise." Rory managed to say before Logan crashed his lips on hers and round two was ready to start.

---------------------------------------------------

Monday morning Logan woke up to some noise coming from downstairs. He opened his eyes and realised that Rory wasn't there next to him. He checked the time and it was almost 7 am. He got up and put some clothes on before heading downstairs.

He followed the noise and it led him to the kitchen. There was his Ace studying the contents of his kitchen cabinets. She looked just the way he had imagined her to look in his kitchen. She looked like she belonged there.

"What are you doing, Ace?" He asked softly.

Rory turned her head to look at Logan. She had been so concentrated to her search that she hadn't even noticed him coming. "Hey there sleepyhead. I'm just trying to find something I can cook. I wanted to make you breakfast."

"Well I don't have pop tarts or cereal…" Logan said teasingly.

"What are you implying? I can cook other things too." Rory pretended to be offended.

"Like what?"

"I can cook…"

"Yeah."

"Let me think… Ha! I know. I can cook coffee!" Rory said triumphantly.

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Okay then why don't you cook us some coffee and I make us something to eat."

"I get down to that as soon as I have received my good-morning kiss." Rory said and walked up to Logan. They seared a long, sweet kiss. "Good morning, master and commander."

Logan chuckled. "It's a perfect morning indeed, my beautiful Ace."

After one more kiss they both started doing their breakfast tasks.

"Can you give me a ride to my place before you go to work? I have to change before going to the office." Rory asked.

"Sure. You should bring some of your stuff in here so you could go to work straight from here without going home first." Logan said.

"I don't know… I don't want to intrude…" Rory hesitated.

"Rory, you wouldn't be intruding. I just have a feeling that you are gonna spend at least half of your nights here so it would be unpractical for you not to have any of your stuff here."

"Okay." Rory agreed. "But I want you to bring some of your stuff to my place too. I know it's not nearly as nice as your house but it's closer to your office. And you're welcome to spend a night when ever you want."

"Okay then that's settled." Logan said and gave Rory a kiss. "Can you set the table?"

"Yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------

Rory arrived to her office a little late. Logan had given her a ride like he promised but the goodbye scene had lasted a little longer than she had thought. Not that she was complaining. Logan had brought some of his stuff to her place and they had agreed spending the next night there because Logan had a meeting next morning at 8 am. Right after they went their separate ways Rory started counting hours to seeing him again.

Rory sat down at her desk and tried to get organized for work but all she could think about was Logan. She knew she would have to tell her mom about her reconciliation with Logan but she wanted first to tell someone who she knew would be happy for her.

So she walked to Lisa's office and knocked the door. She heard a faint "come in" from other side of the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Lisa"

"Oh, hi Rory. You look happy this morning." Lisa smiled to her friend.

"I am happy. So happy. Logan came to visit me on Saturday and we are back together." Rory told Lisa with a goofy smile on her face.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Lisa said and walked up to Rory to give her a hug.

"I feel like I'm living some kind of fairytale. It has been perfect. I spend last night in his house and some how being in that house made me feel like I still have a pretty good chance to fulfil my dreams. It really could be our house someday."

"I'm sure you'll be happy together. And now I have some hope to get kids in the neighbourhood." Lisa joked.

"You probably have to keep hoping for a long time because he has just agreed to give me a chance. We are not buying a dog and a station wagon yet." Rory answered with a laugh. "I have to go now. I was a little late this morning and I haven't got anything done so far."

"Say hi to Logan for me when you see him." Lisa called after Rory when she left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

It was already afternoon and all Rory had accomplished so far was some research for her next article. Countless of text messages had been send between Rory and Logan during the day. Rory had pushed forward calling Lorelai but she knew she had to do it. She didn't want Lorelai to think she was hiding her relationship. She had prepared herself to the possibility of Lorelai not being genuinely happy for her.

Finally she picked up the phone and dialled her mom's number.

"Well hello my long lost daughter. You decided to use a moment of your precious time to call your young and sexy mother." Lorelai answered the phone with her usual weird way.

"Hey mom! How have you been?" Rory asked some what nervous.

"Something is up with you." Lorelai commented.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your tone and also you never ask me how I have been. We don't use small talk. It's not us. We go from hello straight to talking about Kirk's naked butt or…"

"Okay I got the idea. And you're right; I have something to tell you."

"Sounds secretive. Tell mommy!"

Rory was quiet for a few seconds before deciding to just come out and say it. "I'm dating Logan again."

"Really? Vow…"

"Yes we got back together last Saturday."

"Honey, are you sure that's a smart move. Like I said when you turned down his proposal, you wouldn't have hesitated if he was the mister right for you."

"I made a mistake when I turned him down. I let these irrelevant things affect my decision. I have been unhappy and lonely ever since."

"Maybe you just needed to start dating again but you know there's also other man than Logan in this world."

"I know that there's other man too but I want Logan. He is it for me and he makes ma happy. I know you don't like him and you're allowed to have your own opinion but I don't want to hear it. You're not the one dating him so your opinion doesn't matter. I'm a big girl and I don't need your approval. I hoped that you would be happy for me but I guess that was too much to ask. Bye!" Rory felt her blood boil as she hung up the phone.

Sometimes her mom had hard time realising that they were two different people and if she didn't like something, it didn't necessarily mean that Rory wouldn't like it too. And when it came to Logan, Rory didn't care about her mom's opinion anymore but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to hear Lorelai insulting him and her decision to be with him.

She checked to time and realised it was already over 4 pm.

"A little over an hour to go until I get to see my man again." She thought and the goofy grin appeared to her face again.

**AN: Remember to review…**


	10. A Nice Welcome

10. A nice welcome

A little before 5 pm Logan decided to wrap up his work and head to Rory's place. His day hadn't been very productive if you don't count sending text messages to Rory as an accomplishment. He knew that he wouldn't get much done even if he stayed because he was too anxious to see Rory. So he shut up his computer and organized his papers. He was about ready when James, one of his co-workers, walked into his office.

"Logan, do you have time to look through this financial statement with me." He said without lifting his eyes from the papers in his hand.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I was just about to leave for today." Logan asked. He wasn't very keen on staying when he knew that Rory was waiting for him.

"You were leaving already? You hardly never leave before seven and even then someone has to kick you out." James asked surprised.

"Well I have a feeling that's going to chance." Logan answered with a smile as he thought of the reason why he now wanted to go home early.

"Is that so? Let me guess. You are seeing someone."

"What makes to think that?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"Your sudden anxiousness to go home and the goofy grin on your face. So are you saying that there is no woman?"

"No. There is." Logan told him.

"Congratulation man. She must be special because it looks to me that you got it bad. So it's serious?"

"Yeah it is."

"So you have been seeing her for a while already. How come you have never talked about it before?" James asked.

"We started dating just on Saturday but…" Logan started.

"Saturday? This Saturday? Two days and you're already so whipped?" James interrupted.

"Yes but as I was saying we dated for over two years before I moved here. We broke up last spring but now she moved here too and we got back together." Logan explained.

"Well don't let me keep you here. We can go through these tomorrow. You go home and have a nice evening with your girl." James said.

"Thanks. I will. I'll see you tomorrow!" Logan said and left the office.

"Bye" James called after him.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory had arrived home a little bit over 5 pm. She had chanced into some sweats and made some coffee. Now she was just pacing around and waiting for Logan. Logan had said he would come at six at the latest, probably earlier. It wasn't even half past six yet so Rory decided to watch some television while waiting but after only few minutes she heard the doorbell ringing. She hurried to entrance and jumped into Logan's arms as soon as the door was open.

"This is a nice way to make someone feel welcome" Logan chuckled.

"I missed you today." She said while hugging him.

"I missed you too, Ace" Logan said and gave her a kiss.

"I suggest we continue this inside." Rory said and pulled him in. She shut the door and barely managed to turn back to Logan before his lips were onto hers.

Logan moved his lips to Rory's neck. Rory moaned in pleasure and whispered "Bedroom".

He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom to show her how much he had missed her during the day.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the bedroom with her hands full of Chinese food.

"Our dinner is served." She said and put the food down onto bed.

"Ridiculous amount of Chinese food in bed is a certain sign that there's a Gilmore girl nearby." Logan joked. "You could feed a whole football team with all this food."

"Well I have to gain back the calories I lost when I did some very pleasuring exercise. And some extra calories in case we start exercising again." Rory answered playfully.

"Who knew that it would be possible to turn you to an exercise freak?"

"I just had to find the right sport for me."

They ate their dinner in bed in silence for a while. Rory knew she needed to tell Logan about her conversation with her mom or it would bother her even more.

"I called to my mom today." She started.

"How is Lorelai?" Logan asked.

"She was her crazy self. I told her about us."

"What did she say?"

"She… um…"

"Rory, just tell me. I'm not expecting her to be head over heals about us."

Rory looked at him and bit her lower lip before answering. "She questioned whether or not I did the right thing getting back together with you. She said that you can´t be the mister right for me because I turned your proposal down. And to make matters even worse she implied that I just got back together with you because I was lonely and I should find another man to date since there are so many other men in this world."

"Oh." Was all Logan managed to say. Hearing all this made him nervous. What if Lorelai made Rory believe in all that stuff?

"Yeah. I don't understand why she can't be happy for me? That's what a mother should do." Rory's mind went to ranting mode. "I explained to her that I made a mistake when I turned you down but did she listen? Or does she even care at all whether or not I'm happy? I don't think so because if she cared, she would accept you since you're the one that makes me happy. And I told her that. I told her that I don't need her approval and I'm going to be with you no matter what she thinks of it. I love you and she should…"

Rory's rant was interrupted by Logan's lips on hers.

"I love you too, Ace." Logan said when their lips parted. "I'm sorry that you had to hear your mom saying those things to you. I know you hate it when she criticizes your decision."

"I just want you to know that it doesn't matter what ever she says, I'm going to be with you. I'm not going to let her opinion break us apart." Rory said looking into his eyes.

"I know that." Logan said and gave one more kiss to her.

Rory wanted to lighten to mood so she decided to change the subject. "I also told Lisa about us. You know the middle-age lady who is one of my co-workers and my friend and lives next-door to you."

"Yeah I remember her. I don't know her well but she seems like a nice lady. What did she say when you told her?"

"She was excited for us. She hopes that there would be more children in the neighbourhood and there doesn't live so many young people so she pins all her hope on us."

"Well you can tell her that at least we are practicing the baby-making a lot…" Logan said with a smirk.

Rory chuckled. "I told her that we just got back together and there will be no babies at least in the not too distant future."

"But maybe some day there will be a blond-haired, blue-eyed baby…" Logan said.

"I really hope so." Rory said sincerely.

"Me too." Logan answered.

---------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted when he stepped into crap shack.

"In here!" He heard Lorelai answer. He followed her voice and found her in Rory's room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"She hates me." Lorelai said like she hadn't even heard what the question was.

"Who?" Luke asked puzzled.

"Rory."

"What? Rory would never hate you. Why do you even say something like that?"

"You didn't what she said to me when we talked today on the phone. I'm a horrible mother. My only child hates me. And all I want is to prevent her from making a mistake."

"You're a great mother. What ever fight you guys had, you are going to make up and everything will be fine again." Luke tried to comfort her.

"It won't. She'll just move further and further away from me because of him."

"Because of whom?" Luke asked confused.

"Logan."

"She broke up with him. How can he still affect your relationship with Rory?"

"They're back together."

"What?"

"You heard right. And when I expressed my doubts about her decision, she yelled at me."

"Oh Lorelai. You do know that it's her decision to make not yours? If he makes her happy then you should just let it be."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know but you can't know that being with him means that she will get hurt. You just have to try and accept that she wants to be with him."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending anyone. I know you want what's best for Rory but she's a big girl and you have trust that she knows what she's doing. She obliviously still loves him and you're hurting her if you don't accept him. Don't push her away or make her choose between you and Logan. At least you can think that she could have chosen someone a lot worse then Logan. He seems like a decent guy if you look past his over privileged family background."

"When did you get so smart?" Lorelai asked with a small smile.

"I must have hit my head to a dictionary or some book full of guidelines in life. So you're going to try to be okay with Rory being with Logan?"

"Yes. I'm going to try. But only because I don't want to push her away." Lorelai said defeated.

"You're doing the right thing." Luke assured her.

---------------------------------------------------

Next morning Rory was getting ready to leave for work. Logan had already gone because his early meeting. Rory's cell rang and she looked the caller ID. It was her mom. She considered rejecting the call but she knew it would have been childish.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi honey. I'm I calling on bad time." Lorelai asked.

"I was just getting ready for work but I have few minutes."

"I just wanted to talk to you about what we talked or argued about yesterday." Lorelai started.

"I meant it when I said that I don't want to hear you criticizing my decision." Rory said.

"I understand that. It's your decision and even if I don't agree with you, I have to let you do what you want to do."

"I would appreciate that."

"As long as you are happy and he treats you right, I'm going to accept your decision. So we're good?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are good." Rory answered. She knew that her mom still didn't like her being with Logan but a weak peace was better than a war.

**AN: After this chapter there will be a little jump in time because I don't want to write chapters which would be only fillers. This doesn't mean that this story is nearly done. I still have a lot of ideas for it…**


	11. In Need of Exotic Loving?

11. In need of exotic loving?

_Almost two months later:_

Rory was sitting in the middle of boxes. Almost all of her belongings were packed. She looked around her apartment and made a mental list of things she still needed to do. When she moved into this apartment, she thought she would live there longer. But now only about three months later she was moving out. Her thoughts went to a day almost two weeks ago when she had decided to move...

_Rory was lying on Logan's bed. It was almost eleven o'clock in Saturday and she was still in bed. Logan had left early because of a phone call from his work. There had been some problems and they needed Logan to come. He had left Rory a note which said that he would come back as soon as possible._

_Finally Rory decided to get up. She put on some sweats and made her way downstairs. It felt weird to be there by herself. She had spent a lot of time in his house lately but Logan had been there with her always. She made herself coffee and found some cereal for breakfast. She went to living room with her breakfast because she wanted to watch some TV while she ate. Logan had a big, fancy home theatre and Rory hadn't used it by herself ever before. She figured that it couldn't be so hard and pushed some buttons. Nothing happened so she pushed some more buttons. Suddenly the TV went on but instead of a picture, the screen had a text: error. _

_In panic she pushed some button by accident. That turned on some machine which started playing some music really loud. She was even more panicked and afraid to touch to anything anymore. Logan would be so mad at her, was all she thought. She tried to push stand-by -button but it didn't work. She was desperately trying to figure what to do when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw Logan standing there. He took the remote from her and pushed a button which made the music stop._

"_I'm so sorry. I just wanted to watch some TV and I must have pushed the wrong button. I didn't mean to break anything. I know I didn't have your permission to touch your stuff…" Rory stammered out. Tears started flowing down her cheek. When Logan didn't say anything immediately, she figured he was really mad so she ran upstairs. _

_Logan just fixed the error in the TV before he turned back to Rory only to find her gone. He heard faint sounds of sobbing coming from upstairs He followed the sound and found Rory in his bedroom packing her belongings._

"_Rory…" He started._

"_You don't have to say anything. I understand that you don't want me here after I have broken your home theatre system. I'm just gonna go." Rory interrupted him. "I know that me being here as a guest doesn't give me right to touch your things."_

"_That's exactly what I want to talk to you about." Logan told her. "I don't think that our arrangement is working the best possible way. I have been feeling that way for a while."_

_Rory looked at him surprised. She thought everything had been fine until now. "Well… Thank you for at least giving me a chance." She said, turned her back to him and started packing again. Tears were flowing down her cheek freely. _

"_I didn't mean it that way." Logan said but Rory just kept packing. He walked to her and turned her to face him. "Rory, I don't want you to be a guest in my house…"_

"_I think you already made that clear." Rory interrupted him again and tried to turn her back on him again._

"_Just let me finish." Logan said and didn't let go of her. "As I was saying, I don't want you here as a guest. I want you to move in with me."_

"_What?"_

"_I want you to move in here." Logan told her again._

"_Even after I broke your TV?"_

"_You didn't break anything. I'll so you how the home theatre works, so you know how to use it next time."_

"_Are you sure about this? I mean if I move in here, I will be here all the time. I'm going to be sleeping here every night…" _

"_How many nights have we spent separately since we got back together?" Logan asked her._

"_Well there was that one night when I was out of town and the other night when you were away on business… And then…" Rory thought but couldn't come up with more nights spent in different addresses._

"_Exactly. There you'll see why it doesn't make any sense that we don't live together. We spend almost all our free time together and it would be easier if we didn't need to decide every day where we are going to spend the next night." Logan explained. "So what do you say? Will you move in with me?"_

_Rory looked at him in the eyes and saw sincerity. "Yes!" She almost yelled and jumped into his arms making them both lost balance and fall on the bed…_

Rory couldn't help but smile when she thought back that day and as much as she hated moving and packing, she knew that this time it was all worth-while because in the end she would get to live with Logan in a house with an avocado tree in the backyard.

Doorbell ringing interrupted Rory's thoughts. She went to open the door and found Logan and some movers standing behind it.

"Hi Ace! Are you all packed?" Logan asked and gave Rory a small kiss.

"Almost. I just have to pack few last things and then I'm all done." Rory answered and ushered Logan and the movers in. "These boxes are ready so you can start carrying them to the car already." Rory said to the movers who did what she told them to do leaving Rory and Logan by themselves.

"I'm surprised that you're already almost done. I thought here would still be a total catastrophe when we arrived. You Gilmore girls aren't known for your ability to be on time." Logan joked.

"Well someone told me that after all this awful packing and stuff I get to live in a beautiful house with a wonderful and sexy man." Rory answered playfully.

"Oh really. I was told that after I help you to move I get to live with a woman who's amazing, witty, beautiful and very good in bed, but not very domestic." He walked to Rory while talking and kissed her passionately in the end.

"As much as I want to continue this I think we should finish packing." Rory said.

"Fine but we are definitely continuing this tonight at home." Logan told her.

"Yeah. At our home." Rory said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------

"Finally." Rory stated after five hours of unpacking. They had just finished the job.

"Now it's time to celebrate!" Logan told her. "You wait here and open up a bottle of wine. I have to take care of few things upstairs."

When Logan disappeared upstairs, Rory opened the wine and poured a glass for herself. Then she walked outside to the patio. She stood there staring the avocado three and thinking about how happy she was. She didn't know how long she had been there when Logan appeared behind her and grabbed his hands around her.

"What are you doing out here?" Logan asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Good things?"

"Yeah. I just realized that right now we are where we would have been if I had agreed moving here with you after my graduation. Minus the engagement. And some way it makes me regret ones again that I turned you down. We lost time because of me."

"But if you had agreed then you would be wondering now if you gave up your dream job to be with me. Now you know for sure that this is what you want." Logan told her.

"You're right about that. I do know what I want now…" Rory said to him with seductive voice.

"I'm always right." Logan responded cockily.

"Would you stop being arrogant ass and just take me to the bedroom and have your way with me?" Rory asked pretending to annoyed.

"You're quite demanding tonight, Ace." Logan said but scooped Rory up and started carrying her to their bedroom.

Logan had decorated the bedroom with candles and roses. A romantic music was playing in the background and lights were off.

"Wow." Was all Rory could say when she saw the room.

"I thought that you moving in here calls celebration. " Logan told her. "And I wanted us to remember the first night we spend in here this house being our home."

"Thank you." Rory whispered and kissed Logan. Kiss turned into making out and so the celebration started…

---------------------------------------------------

Next morning a sound of ringing woke the happy couple up. They had only slept for few hours since the celebration last night had lasted quite some time. Neither of them reacted anyway to the ringing until the ringing turned into banging. Groaning Logan got out of the bed and threw some clothes on before heading downstairs to see who the hell was trying to break the front door.

He opened the door and to his surprise he saw two very familiar faces.

"Hello mate." Finn said cheerily.

"Hello Logan." Colin said.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"You asked us to visit you some time so here we are." Colin said simply.

"You could have given me some kind of warning before hand. Have you heard a thing called phone or e-mail?"

"Those things are for people who plan their life." Finn said and pushed his way inside the house.

"I hope it's okay we're here? Finn was bored and I just mentioned that you invited us to visit and he wanted come right away." Colin said.

"Yeah it's fine. We hadn't talked for few weeks so it's nice to catch up." Logan told him.

"So what have you been up to?" Colin asked.

Before Logan could answer they heard a scream coming inside the house.

---------------------------------------------------

Rory had been half unconscious when Logan left the room. She snuggled into bed and pulled the blanked so that it covered every other part of her naked body except her head. Soon she fell back to sleep. Her slumber was interrupted by the bedroom door opening. She thought Logan was coming back to bed but instead she heard a voice that didn't belong to her boyfriend.

"Morning Love. Do you need some exotic loving?"

In her state of sleepiness she got scared. She pulled the blanket over her head and screamed which made the intruder scream.

Her screaming made Logan come running to see what's wrong and Colin followed closely behind him. They found Rory and Finn in the bedroom screaming. Logan walked to the bed and sat down onto edge of it.

"Ace, it's okay. It's just Finn and Colin." Logan told her.

Slowly her head emerged under the blanket.

"Holy shit. It's reporter girl. Logan did you know that you have reporter girl in your bed?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Finn, I knew."

"I thought you guys were broken up?" Finn continued.

"I told you few weeks ago that they got back together." Colin told him.

"You did? I have no memory of that."

Rory started feeling some what uncomfortable being naked under the blanket in a room with three guys. "I would love catching up with you but could you first give me some privacy so I can get dressed."

"You're naked? Kinky."

"Finn" Logan said with a warning voice. "Why don't you go downstairs and we will be down in few minutes."

"Sure." Colin said and dragged Finn out of the room.

Logan got up from the bed and walked to the door locking it. "Now you can safely get dressed."

"Thanks. By the way did you know they were coming to visit?"

"I mentioned a couple months ago to Colin that they are welcome to come but I had no idea they were coming today. Does it bother you that they are here?"

"Not at all. It was just a surprise. I haven't talked them in ages so it's nice to hear what they have been up to." Rory said and got out of bed without even lightest modesty. She pulled on a robe before asking. "Do you think it's safe for me to take a shower with Finn in the house?"

Logan, who was already all dressed, answered. "I'm going to go downstairs. You lock the door and take your shower. I will be making sure Finn doesn't try to pick the lock."

Rory walked to Logan and gave him a kiss. "Sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love you too, Ace." Logan answered and gave her one more kiss before leaving the room. Rory locked the door behind him and headed to the shower thinking all the craziness ahead of her caused by the surprise visit of two stooges.

**AN: Push the button and tell me what you think…**


	12. Too Covering Bikinis

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated lately but I have been so excited about my other story (I hope you would read it too). I promise that I'll get this story done too.**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! And review…**

12. Too Covering Bikinis

Half an hour later Rory emerged from the bedroom, made her way to downstairs and found the boys sitting on the couches in living room. Rory sat down next to Logan and said. "So tell me what you two have been up to lately?"

"I have been working for my dad. Just regular business stuff." Colin answered without sounding very excited about his work.

"Yeah. I have lost these two to the dark side. Both have been working their asses off since graduation." Finn commented.

Logan chuckled. "It's not that bad, Finn. You should try it some time."

"Unfortunately my dad thinks so too and he wants me to start working for the family business. I only have less than month of freedom left. And there is still so many red heads to meet." Finn said.

"You haven't settled down I assume? How about you Colin?" Rory asked.

"My dad has decided to take care of it. He thinks I have a problem with finding a wife, which has never been problem to him, now he wants me to get married and he has the perfect girl picked up already." Colin answered bitterly. "He said that I have to married to be considered as a respectable businessman."

"Can he force you to get married?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Technically no but he can disown me if I don't do what he says so…"

"Being on your own is not that bad." Logan said.

"I know. But I don't see myself ever falling in love with someone so it's not a beg deal to be married just because of the business. It's not like I'm losing the love of my life because of it." Colin explained.

"How pessimistic way to think! You can't know if some day when you least expect it, you meet the one for you and fall in love." Rory said.

"Everybody is not as lucky as you and Logan." Colin answered.

"So how did this reconciliation between you two happen?" Finn asked.

"It's a long story but in a nutshell: we met accidentally, we talked, Rory asked me for a second chance and I thought about it. I came to conclusion that I can't live my life without this woman by my side. And here we are now living in a house with avocado tree in the backyard." Logan told him looking at Rory the whole time he spoke.

"You live together?" Colin asked surprised.

"Yes. I moved in here yesterday." Rory answered and gave Logan a smile.

"Congratulations. I don't understand the whole avocado tree thing but it's not new that I don't totally understand you two. And by the way you're still as sickening cute as ever." Colin said.

"Now it's time to move to more important things." Finn announced.

"And what exactly those things are?" Rory asked.

"We are in San Francisco so we have to hit the beach. I can already see it in my eyes. A beach full of lovely, topless girls with string bikinis." Finn answered with dreamy eyes and then looked at Rory saying. "And you, my dear, would look absolutely gorgeous in that beach."

"Finn, stop imagining my girlfriend almost naked." Logan said and hit Finn back of his head.

"I can't help it. Your girlfriend is a very sexy woman." Finn defended himself.

"Don't you think I know that?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"Stop talking about me that way!" Rory ordered.

"We need to make a visit to our hotel before hitting the beach. So how about we meet in front of our hotel in about an hour?" Colin decided to direct the conversation to safer subject.

"Sounds good." Logan said.

---------------------------------------------------

One and a half hours later four of them arrived to the beach. They found an empty place and put their stuff down.

"This is heaven. Women should always dress like this." Finn sighed looking around.

"Women would freeze to death in winter." Rory said while taking her sun dress off.

"Love, I'm disappointed. Your bikinis have way too much fabric." Finn commented when he saw Rory's modest bikinis.

"This one is the only two-piece I own so it was either this or one of my one-pieces." Rory told him.

"I'm sure you'll see plenty of bare skin today even if my girlfriend doesn't show it to you." Logan assured Finn.

"Those two lovely ladies are wearing bikinis to my taste. Excuse me I have some flirting to do." Finn said and started walking towards two blonds who were wearing teeny string bikinis.

"I'm gonna go after him and make sure that he doesn't get killed by some angry boyfriend of a girl he's hitting. And also if those two girls are in a ´generous mood it would be shame to be left out." Colin said and followed Finn.

"Do you need help with applying the sun cream? I would hate to see your skin getting burned." Logan asked Rory.

"You are so thoughtful. If you weren't such a gentleman I would think you want to help just to feel me up." Rory answered playfully and handed the bottle of sun cream to Logan.

Logan started applying the sun cream to Rory's back and massaging her at same.

"I also think that this bikini is way too covering to be your smallest one." Logan told her.

"So you want me to be in public wearing next to nothing?" Rory asked.

"No. But you could wear a more exposing bikini when we go on an isolated beach where no-one but I could see you. It would be only for my eyes." Logan explained.

Rory moved so that her lips where right next to Logan's ear before whispering. "If there are no-one but you, why do I need bikinis at all?"

Logan let a groan thinking his sexy girlfriend on an isolated beach stark naked.

Their moment was interrupted by Colin and Finn who returned after failed hitting attempts.

"No luck?" Rory asked.

"Not loose enough for our taste, Love." Finn answered.

"Maybe you have better luck next time." Logan said.

"I don't need luck. I'm exotic." Finn told him.

"You keep telling yourself that." Colin mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------

The week went by quickly and it was already Thursday night. Finn and Colin where leaving the next morning, so Logan and Rory decided to take them out to dinner.

"…suddenly her husband came home. We panicked and I escaped through a window and she threw my clothes out. I had to climb down by a drainpipe. When I got to the ground I collected my clothes and ran. After running a couple blocks naked, I decided it was safe enough to stop to dress." Finn finished his story and everybody laughed.

"I can imagine that her neighbours where quite surprised when they saw you running around naked." Rory said.

"At least I have a sexy body." Finn answered proudly.

"Unfortunately we have all seen you naked more than ones." Colin commented.

"I had to change to another room while we were in the boarding school because you had too many naked phases." Logan said laughing.

"You were just jealous of my body and couldn't watch it in its whole glory." Finn replied.

"Yeah, that was the real reason." Logan said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised that Rory didn't leave you after she saw me naked." Finn continued.

"I was very satisfied with what I had." Rory told him. "And I still am."

Logan smiled at his girlfriend and put an arm around her. "I am too."

"I bet soon you'll be popping out cute, blond-haired, blue-eyed kids." Colin joked while looking at the couple.

"Well we have talked about kids and we both want them. Not just yet." Logan told him.

"Really? You have talked about kids already?" Colin asked surprised.

"Yes we have. Not planning on having one right now but we have agreed that we want to have kids someday together." Rory answered.

"Your kids can call me Uncle Finn and I can pamper them so much that they are totally spoiled." Finn said excitingly. "And they can help me hit women. Women love single dads."

"You'll be not using our children for something like that." Logan told him.

"Spoil sport." Finn muttered.

I the end of the night they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other more often. Then Colin and Finn headed to bar to spend their last night in city and Logan and Rory went back home since they had to go to work next morning.

---------------------------------------------------

Saturday afternoon Logan returned from work. He didn't usually work on Saturdays anymore but today he had to make an exception.

"Honey, I'm home." He announced walking inside the house.

"In kitchen." He heard Rory answer.

He made his way to kitchen where Rory was cooking something.

"What are you doing, Ace?" He asked.

"I'm making guacamole. I thought that it would be a shame to live in a house with avocado tree in the backyard if you don't use the avocados. And the only form that I eat avocados is guacamole so I decided to make some." Rory explained.

"Do you know how to make guacamole?" Logan asked amused.

"I found a receptive in the internet." Rory told him.

Logan walked to the fridge to have a soda. "Why did you buy a jar of guacamole in you were going to make it on your own?" He asked when he saw a jar of guacamole in the fridge.

"I'm not sure if my guacamole will be edible so I bought some so that even if I failed, I would still get some." Rory said.

"Probably wise."

"I thought so too." Rory said and didn't even bother to be offended about Logan's non-existing believe for her cooking skills. "I have a week of in March and I was thinking visiting my family. I haven't seen my mom for months and I miss Stars Hollow."

"Sounds nice." Logan said.

"You should come with me. We could meet Colin and Finn and visit Honor and Josh." Rory continued.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't think that your mom is so keen on me and staying at her house doesn't sound very tempting." Logan told her.

"She hasn't said anything since I told her that we got back together."

"But that doesn't mean she has started liking me."

"What if we wouldn't stay at mom's house? We could stay at the inn and at Honor's house." Rory suggested. She really wanted Logan to come with her.

"But you want to stay at your mom's."

"I don't care where I stay if you're with me." Rory answered.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." Rory told him.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Logan agreed.

"Great. I would have missed awfully much if you didn't come." Rory said excited. "Now let's taste."

They both dipped a tortilla chip to the guacamole Rory had made and tasted.

"You get the jar from fridge and I get rid of this disgusting thing." Rory said after she had tasted her own guacamole.

"Deal." Logan answered with equally disgusted face.


	13. Back to East

**AN: I finally have a new chapter for you. I hoped you like it. Remember to leave a review…**

13. Back to East

"I can feel the wind of the Atlantic." Rory stated when she and Logan stepped out of a plane in Hartford.

"The Atlantic is miles away." Logan told her.

"I know but it's windy and the Atlantic is closer than the Pacific." Rory explained like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Logan only rolled his eyes to her logic and grabbed her hand. "Come on, my little scientist. Let's get our bags. Your mom is waiting for us."

They got their luggage from the conveyor belt and headed to the lobby to meet Lorelai. Logan still had his prejudices what came to Lorelai and her opinion in his and Rory's relationship but Logan knew that this trip was important to Rory. She had missed Stars Hollow, her family and her friends, especially Lane. And meeting Finn, Colin and Honor didn't sound bad at all to Logan either. Honor was already seven months pregnant and ha hadn't seen her since last autumn.

They looked around in the lobby and saw Lorelai standing near the doors.

"It will be fine." Rory assured Logan when she saw the look on his face.

Hand in hand they walked to Lorelai.

"Hi mom!" Rory greeted.

"Hi Hun." Lorelai answered and enveloped her daughter into a tight hug. "Hello Logan."

"Hi." Logan greeted back but didn't know what else to say.

Rory sensed the awkward atmosphere and decided to open her mouth. "Let's go. I want to see if anything has hanged in Stars Hollow since I left."

They walked out of the airport and piled into a car.

"Could you drive us to the inn first so that we can leave out bags there?" Rory asked.

"Are you sure you want to stay there? You can stay at the house too. Even though Luke has moved in, there's plenty of room for you. Your room is still there just the way you left it." Lorelai said.

"I know that we could stay there. You got the trundle bed and all but the inn has a real bed. So we prefer the inn. It's hard to cuddle if the other sleeps twenty centimetres higher or lower than the other." Rory told her.

Logan smiled to Rory and her explanation. After she had moved in they had quickly gotten used to living together again. Someone might say that they were like an old married couple with their own habits and rituals but what came to sex they were far away from an old married couple.

"Well if you are sure." Lorelai agreed but looked disappointed. She wanted to her daughter to stay with her. Although she wasn't so keen on accommodating Logan, she knew that she couldn't be with her daughter with out playing nice with Logan.

The rest of the drive Lorelai told Rory all the latest news in Stars Hollow. it was a safe topic so everyone was contended with it.

When they arrived to the Dragonfly inn, Lorelai showed Rory and Logan their room. They decided to meet at Luke's in two hours. Lorelai left the couple in their room and went to do some work. Rory and Logan decided to take a nap but ended up doing something else since there were just two of them in a room that contained a bed.

---------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was sitting at the table by the window at Luke's waiting for Rory and Logan to arrive. She dreaded the lunch in head of her because she still thought that there was a better man for Rory than Logan. Someone like Luke, modest and simple. But Rory seemed to think otherwise and that's why Lorelai needed to act like she was okay with her being with Logan. Last thing she wanted was to make her only daughter leave.

"Or at least the only daughter that has born yet." She thought and put her hand on her still flat stomach. She looked at Luke who was standing behind the counter and smiled to him.

She needed to tell Rory about her pregnancy but she wanted to do it without Logan being there.

She saw Rory and Logan walking down the street towards Luke's and took a deep breath. "Just remember: play nice and watch your big mouth." She silently reminded herself when she heard the bell above the door ring.

---------------------------------------------------

The lunch went fine. They kept the conversation in light topics and avoided everything that could have caused an argument.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Lorelai asked after the lunch.

"Nope, not for today. Tomorrow we are gonna visit Honor but today we are free." Rory answered.

"Could I maybe spend some time alone with you?" Lorelai asked her daughter before turning to Logan. "Would it be okay to you? All I need is like half an hour."

"Yeah, sure. It's okay with me." Logan answered. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't head over heels happy about his girlfriend spending time alone with her mom who hated him but how could he say no? She was Rory's mom after all.

Lorelai saw that Rory was going to protest leaving Logan alone even if he had said that it was okay so she spoke up. "There's just something I want to tell you about. Not a bad thing but something that I would rather tell when we are alone."

"Fine." Rory finally agreed. "Logan, you can go back to inn and I'll come afterwards."

"Okay." Logan said and gave Rory a small kiss before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

After he had left Lorelai turned to Rory. "Let's go to the house so we can talk in private."

Rory just nodded and followed her mom. She wasn't sure whether or not this was going to be a conversation she wanted to have with her mom. She knew that her mom still hadn't fully accepted her relationship with Logan and she didn't want argue about it. She wanted to be with Logan whatever her mom thought about that.

They walked to Lorelai's house in silence. It wasn't normal for them to not talk but things had changed since Rory left Stars Hollow after her graduation.

They went inside the house and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rory asked reserved.

"It's more like I want to tell you something." Lorelai started.

"Okay. So what do you want to tell me?" Rory said trying to get Lorelai continue.

"As you know Luke has moved in here and we are together again."

"Yes. I knew that."

"Good. We… hmm… have talked about marriage and stuff but not that we are engaged or anything. As you know I don't have the best track record what comes to marriage and neither does Luke." Lorelai babbled.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me? That you and Luke are doing fine and planning future together?" Rory asked confused. Her mom was acting especially weirdly.

"No. That was just the introduction to the real topic."

"Which is?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai blurted out.

"Wow." Was all Rory could say first.

After a short silent moment Lorelai spoke up. "So what do you think?"

"I just… wow. This is huge." Rory stammered out. "You are gonna have a baby with Luke."

"I don't want you to think that I'm some weird way replacing you with the new baby. That would be impossible. We are the Gilmore girls." Lorelai told her.

"I know and I don't feel like you're replacing me or something. I'm happy for you and Luke." Rory assured her mom. "It's just weird."

"What's weird?" Lorelai asked.

"That you're gonna have a baby now and probably in few years I will have children with Logan. Our kids are gonna have an aunt or uncle who is only few years older than them." Rory explained.

"You and Logan are planning having children?" Lorelai asked surprised. She hadn't expected then to be that serious already.

"Yeah, well we have talked about it in general but not trying to get pregnant or anything. Maybe in few years or so…" Rory said.

"You just need to be completely sure before you have a baby with Logan. The child will connect you to him for the rest of your life." Lorelai said and right after saying it she realised her big mouth had said too much.

Rory felt her blood boil. "I want to be connected to Logan for the rest of my life. I want to have his children, our children. I want to grow old with him and share everything with him."

"I just…" Lorelai started but Rory interrupted her.

"I know that you don't like him or want us to be together but it's not for you to decide. I love him with all my heart and there's no way you could convince me otherwise."

"I just want you to be happy. I have had my share of wrong men in my life and I don't want you to make any mistakes." Lorelai tried to explain.

"Logan is not a mistake. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is the love of my life." Rory said and stood up. "I haven't criticized your decisions what comes to men so don't criticize mine!"

Having that said she stormed out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan was reading a book while waiting for Rory to return. He sat on an armchair and tried to concentrate on his reading but he had a bad feeling about what Lorelai wanted to talk Rory about.

He heard the door open and then be slammed shut. He looked up to see Rory burst in and straight to him. Her face expression told him that she was upset. She sat on his lap and snuggled close to him. He put his arms around her and she started sobbing.

"What's the matter, Ace?" He asked softly.

She opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was a series of heavy sobs.

He pulled her even closer to him and whispered. "Shh… Just cry. You can tell me later."

He felt her nod her hear.

Almost fifteen minutes they just sat there before Rory's sobbing had subsided.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Logan asked her.

Rory nodded and took a deep breath. "Mom once again said something about you not being the right guy for me. I told her that we have talked about having kids someday and she told me to think again before having your child since that would connect me to you for the rest of our lives. How could she not see that I want to be connected to you for the rest of my life?"

"Don't let her get to you. She doesn't know a thing about our relationship anymore." Logan tried to comfort her.

"I know but it still hurts to hear her say stuff like that. We were so close and I was able to talk to her about anything. Now I feel like all she does is to criticize my life choices." Rory said sadly.

"So she wanted to talk to you alone to tell you what she thinks about me and our relationship?" Logan asked thinking how he should have said no when Lorelai wanted to talk to Rory alone. He hated to see hi Ace upset.

"No, the conversation only led to that. She wanted to tell me that she is pregnant." Rory answered.

"Lorelai is pregnant?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah. She and Luke are gonna have a baby."

"How do you feel about it?" Logan asked.

"I'm happy for them. Before we got back together I some how felt like an outsider in mom's new life and maybe then this kind of news would have upset me. Now I feel like it's time for me and mom to go our own ways. It was only two of us for twenty years but that's past now. She belongs here with Luke and their unborn baby. I belong in San Francisco with you." Rory explained.

"I like the sound of that." Logan said and gave Rory a kiss. "Maybe when time goes by you and your mom will become closer again. This could be some phase. Your mom probably has hard time letting you go."

"Maybe." Rory agreed. "For the first time in my life I feel that I don't need her. I have you and that's all I need."

"And all I need is you" Logan said before bursting into laughter. "God, we are cheesy."

Rory started laughing with him. "That we are."

After their laughter had died down Rory raised her palm to Logan's cheek and looked him into eyes. "I love you."

Logan turned his head so that he was able to kiss Rory's palm. "I love you too, Ace."

Rory leaned to Logan and they shared a sweet kiss.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. We could go and see Lane, Zach and the twins." Rory answered excited.

"Sound's good. Let's go."

Hand in hand they left the room. Maybe there were people who didn't think should be together but they knew that they were made for each other.


	14. Not a Rabbit

14. Not a Rabbit

The next day Logan and Rory went to see Honor. They had agreed on meeting at her house since it was easier for her.

At noon Logan and Rory stood behind Honor's door and rang the doorbell.

A whole minute later Honor finally made it to the door and opened it. "Hi. Come on in."

"Hi." Logan greeted and gave his sister a hug. "You look great."

"No, I don't. I look fat." Honor replied. "Hi Rory. It's good to see you again."

"You too. And you're not fat. You're glowing. The pregnancy suits you." Rory told her.

"Thanks. You look great too." Honor said and hugged Rory too. "Let's go to living room so I can sit down. My legs start hurting every time I stand for few minutes."

They made their way to living room and sat down.

"Could I offer you something to drink?" Honor asked and was already trying to stand up again.

"You'll just sit. I'll handle the drinks." Logan told his sister before standing up and making his way to drink cart. "What do you ladies want?"

"I'll take just a club soda." Honor said.

"I'll take the same." Rory said.

"Two club sodas it is."

"So, Rory, tell me what you have been up to since the last time we saw each other." Honor asked Rory.

"Well after I graduated I worked as a reporter and followed Obama's campaign trail. I quit because the constant travelling wasn't my thing. I got a job in San Francisco and moved there. Soon I met Logan again and begged him to take me back which he fortunately did. Since that I have been perfectly happy with my life." Rory told her.

"Here you go." Logan said and gave the girls their drinks.

"Thanks." They both said.

"Your welcome."

"So you are going to stay in California for good?" Honor asked Rory.

"You can never know where life takes you. All I know is that I want to be with Logan and where we live is just a side issue as long as we are living together." Rory answered.

"I'm glad you too got back together. When I visited Logan last autumn all he did was work. That wasn't healthy at all." Honor said.

"Hey, I did other things too." Logan replied.

"Like?"

"Well I…"

"I'm waiting…"

"I'm thinking…"

"Just admit that you didn't have anything else in your life than work."

"I did. Some times I walked around the city or went for a run some where around my new neighbourhood."

Rory chuckled while listening the siblings bicker.

"That's all? Really? Rory, tell him that going for a walk once and awhile can't be considered as having a life outside the work." Honor said.

"Sorry Logan but she is right." Rory said but continued before Logan was able to say something. "When I was working at the campaign trail all I did was work. Everything in my life had something to do with work. And it's not the way to live."

"Well looks like you two workaholics have found each other." Honor commented.

"We are not that bad anymore." Logan said.

"It's like we cured each other." Rory joked and they all laughed.

"That's good to hear. So what does this your new-found life outside of the office include?" Honor asked.

"We have tried different things, like biking and once we went as far as renting a tamdem." Logan said.

"But I was totally hopeless in biking like I'm in every single sport." Rory continued. "Did Logan tell you about the time we went to dive?"

"No, tell me." Honor said excited.

"Well Logan said to me that it was easy and since I can swim, I can dive too. Oh boy was he wrong…"

They chatted for hours and ate lunch that Honor's maid had prepared. When they finally left they promised to meet more often in the future.

---------------------------------------------------

The same night Logan took Rory out to dinner. The restaurant was one of their favourites when they lived in New Haven.

"This place is just like before." Rory said looking around her. The waiter had seated them into a quiet corner of the restaurant.

"Yes it is. I hope the food is still as good as it was before." Logan commented.

"And I hope the portions are still as huge as before." Rory continued.

Logan chuckled. "This was one of the few more fancier places that had portions big enough to fed you."

"I happen to have a healthy appetite."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing because it's not. I like that you eat. I love taking you to new restaurants since I know you'll order something else than just a salad."

"Well I'm not a rabbit." Rory joked.

The waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink and Logan ordered a bottle of champagne.

"Are we celebrating something?" Rory asked when the waiter had left.

"Nothing particular." Logan answered vaguely without even lifting his eyes from the menu. "So what do you want to eat? There are some new dishes on the menu."

Rory looked at Logan suspiciously but let it go and started reading the menu.

---------------------------------------------------

"I'm full." Rory announced when they stepped out of the restaurant two hours later.

"I'm glad to hear that." Logan said. "We still have one stop to make for tonight."

"Really? Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But first…" Logan took a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Logan… I like my ability to see." Rory whined.

"And you'll get your ability back as soon as we get to our destination."

"Fine." Rory gave up without more fight. She had learned that with Logan the best surprises were those which included a blindfold.

Logan put the blindfold on Rory and let her inside the car. He walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"Here we go." He said and started the car.

After only twenty minutes he stopped the car.

"We are here." He told Rory.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Rory asked.

"Not yet. Let me help you out of the car." Logan answered and got out himself to be able to help Rory.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They walked for a while before he stopped and let go of her.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off." He said.

Slowly Rory pulled the fabric away from her face and looked around. They were standing on the courtyard of Yale. More accurately exactly where they broke up last spring.

"Rory." Logan said and she turned to look at him. He had gotten down on one knee in front of her. "Last time we stood here things ended badly. We both ended up being miserable. We have gotten over all that bad stuff and now our relationship is stronger than ever. I want to write a different kind of ending to the scene we had here. And that's why, Rory, my Ace, I'm asking you to live with me in San Francisco in a house with an avocado tree in the backyard, to drink coffee with me on University Avenue, to hike with me in the Dish but we can forget the biking since that wasn't your thing. And before all I'm asking you to marry me."

Logan took a ring box out of his pocket and opened it. It was the same ring that he had the previous time. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Tears had started streaming down on Rory's cheek when Logan made his little speech. She had gotten her second chance. She could finally make things right.

"Yes." She stammered out and nodded her head. "I'll marry you." This time she didn't hesitate. She had no doubt in her mind whether or not she wanted to marry Logan or if this was the right thing to do.

Logan stood up and wrapped his arms around Rory.

"I love you." Rory whispered to his ear.

"I love you too." Logan answered and pulled back enough to be able to put the ring on Rory's finger.

Rory looked at her finger and cried and laughed at the same time. "Thank you for giving me the second chance. Thank you for giving ma the chance to do what I should have done last time we stood here."

Logan didn't know how to answer her so he kissed her. He put all the love and passion he felt for her into his kiss.

For a long while they stood on the courtyard of Yale kissing and the rest of the world didn't exist to them.

**AN: So what do you think of my proposal scene? There will probably be like two or tree more chapters in this story so this wasn't the ending. I'll try to update as soon as I can but it will probably take a week or so. **


	15. Dream Honeymoon

**AN: Sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and it took me over a week to update but it wasn't my fault. It was J.K. Rowling's fault. And when I finally was done with the newest Harry Potter, I got some kind of infection into my wrist and couldn't type because of that. But anyway here's the next chapter… Read and review.**

15. Dream Honeymoon

Next morning Logan woke up first. He looked at the beautiful girl lying next to him thinking how lucky he was to have her. The ring on Rory's finger caught his eyes and he smiled. She would be his forever. After Rory had turned down his proposal, he never thought that he would end up in here; in bed with his fiancé Rory Gilmore.

He felt Rory stir but instead of pulling away she only snuggled even closer to his chest.

"Good morning, future Mrs Huntzberger." He whispered to her.

He felt Rory smile against his chest.

"Tired." She mumbled.

"I bet you are. We had quite a celebration after we returned here last night." Logan said with a chuckle.

"I agree." Rory answered lifting her head to look at Logan. "Getting engaged is a once in a life time event, it needs a proper celebration."

"I like the sound of that." He told her before kissing her. The simple kiss grew to a full make-out session.

"So what kind of wedding you want?" Rory asked after they managed to pull away from each other.

"I really don't have much of wedding dreams. There's only one thing I want from my wedding and that is that you'll be the bride. The rest doesn't matter."

"Well the bride thing is already decided." Rory told him and showed her ring as a proof.

"Then I have had all I want so you can decide the rest." Logan said.

"But this is our wedding. You should have as much to say than I do." Rory argued.

"But those things are not a big deal to me. I just want to marry you. Do you have your dream wedding planned?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah…" Rory said but got interrupted.

"Then we fulfil your dream."

"But…"

"Rory, I trust your taste completely. All I know is that I don't want our wedding to be some kind of society event but I know that you don't want that either. Making your dream come true would make me more than happy."

"If I first tell you what my dream wedding would be like and then if you don't like it or something about it we change that." Rory suggested.

"Sounds fair. So tell me."

"It would be here at the inn. The wedding ceremony would be held outside and the party would be inside. There wouldn't be more than fifty people. Something quite small and intimate. Lane would be my maid of honour. Lilies as flowers. Sookie would make all the food and the cake would be white chocolate and raspberries." Rory explained.

"All that sounds perfect to me." Logan said.

"Are you sure? I just feel like I'm monopolizing our wedding." Rory told him.

"You're not. Let's make a deal. You will fulfil your dream wedding as you want and I will fulfil my dream honeymoon as I want it." Logan suggested.

"You have a dream honeymoon?"

"Oh yeah."

"Tell me about it."

"Nope. It will be a secret."

"Oh, come on. I told you about the wedding." Rory tried but knew already that Logan wasn't gonna tell her.

"All I can tell you is that it includes a lot of sex." Logan said.

"What a shock!"

---------------------------------------------------

It was almost noon when the young couple finally managed to get out of their room.

"Do you want to eat here or go to Luke's?" Logan asked Rory.

"Well I'm starving and this is closer but I'm craving for Luke's cheeseburger." Rory pondered.

"So which one is it gonna be?"

"Don't rush me. I'm doing a mental pro-con list."

Logan chuckled and kissed Rory's cheek. "You're cute."

Rory smiled to him. "Luke's."

"Good decision. Let's go."

They reached the front door and were already stepping out of the inn when they heard Lorelai calling for Rory. Rory groaned. She was not ready to deal with her mom right now.

"Rory, please, talk to me or at least listen. I can do the talking. I'm very good at it." Lorelai begged.

Rory pondered whether or not she could just run away but knew it would have been childish so she reluctantly turned around to face her mom. "Fine. I'll talk to you but not right now. Logan and I will go to Luke's first. I'll deal with you afterwards when I'm not hungry and grumpy anymore."

"Sure. You know where to find me. Have a nice lunch." Lorelai said and walked away.

"Come on. You'll feel better when you have a full stomach and you're not low on coffee." Logan said and grabbed his arm around Rory.

Rory gave Logan a weak smile and let him lead her out of the inn.

---------------------------------------------------

The lunch went too fast if you ask Rory's opinion. She dreaded the conversation with her mom ahead of her. Logan noticed that Rory wasn't herself but didn't know how to make her feel better. When they arrived back to the inn, Logan pulled Rory to a tight hug.

"It'll be fine. I'm gonna be right upstairs if you need me." He whispered to her.

Rory let her body relax in Logan's embrace before pulling away. "Thanks. I'll be up when I'm done."

She kissed Logan once before he climbed upstairs and she went to find her mom. She found Lorelai working in her office and knocked the open door to inform her that she had arrived.

"Hi, Hun. Come in." Lorelai said when she saw her daughter standing at the door.

Rory stepped inside of the office and closed the door behind her. She sat down on a chair in front of Lorelai's desk. "You wanted to talk so talk."

Lorelai took a deep breath before speaking up. "I hate fighting with you and didn't mean to say what I said two days ago. I try so hard to be okay with you being with Logan but I do have my doubts. The bottom line is that I want you to be happy. I have finally found my happiness with Luke and I want you to find yours."

"I have found mine. Logan makes me happy." Rory interrupted.

"Your dad made me happy but even then it didn't last. And to me Logan is a lot like your dad and you and I are a lot alike. I just think that even if you feel like Logan is the one for you and you want him to be, maybe he's not. Maybe you should find your Luke." Lorelai explained.

Rory wanted to yell but knew that losing her temper wouldn't help at all. "I have dated a simple small town guy, you know. I dated Dean three times but it didn't work out. Do you know why we broke up the last time? Because we didn't have anything in common anymore. He was still the simple Stars Hollow guy and I was a Yale student with ambition to see the world. I know that there were also other things wrong with our relationship but he broke up with me because he didn't belong into my world anymore. I might always be the girl who grew up in a small town but I don't feel like I'm meant to live my life in here. And that is one thing that is different between us. You are happy here with these small circles but I need something more. I wouldn't never been happy living with a simple small town man."

Lorelai had to admit to herself that Rory's explanation made sense. "I'm just worried because Logan's background."

"The society boy you see in him is just a cover. If you knew him you would see real Logan. He is really intelligent and I can just talk and banter with him for hours. He is also caring, sweet and thoughtful, not like a usual society man who thinks that giving woman money is enough affection. He makes me live the life fullest but in every adventure he is right there next to me making me feel safe. With him I wanna go and see the world. He might not remind Luke at all but he is my Luke." Rory told her mom.

Lorelai listened to her daughter and couldn't stop the tears falling down on her cheeks. "Oh, Rory."

Lorelai stood up and walked to Rory. She enveloped her daughter into a hug. "I just want you to be happy." She whispered.

"I am happy. So happy." Rory answered before pulling away so that she could look at her mom. "Mom, there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh okay."

"Yesterday Logan proposed to me again and this time I said yes." Rory said and waited for her mom's reaction.

Lorelai just stared at her daughter first. "So you are engaged?" She stammered out.

"Yes we are."

Lorelai pulled Rory back to a hug before whispering. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Mom, you'll never lose me. I'll always be your daughter but it's time for both of us to start living our own lives. You here with Luke and your baby and I in San Francisco with Logan."

"It's just so hard to let you go." Lorelai's tears were falling again and she didn't even try to stop them.

"I know but we'll still talk to each other and see each other."

Lorelai was quiet for a while before she pulled away from Rory. "I guess best wishes are in order."

"Thanks mom."

"So tell me everything about his proposal."

"Well after dinner he blindfolded me once again and took me back to Yale. We stood at the exact place where I turned him down last time. It was perfect. Like I was getting a second chance. Then he kneeled down…"


End file.
